La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait
by Goldhedwige
Summary: Le journal intime de Rusard, le concierge aux multiples prénoms, qui vénère Monsieur Propre et la Mère Grattesec. Plongez dans ses écrits et découvrez les secrets cachés de tout Poudlard ! Ames sensibles, s'abstenir !
1. Où Rusard se livre à

Disclaimer :

Ô JK

Tout est à toi

(Une chanson courte mais percutante)

Attention : dans cette fic Rusard se plaint beaucoup ; allergiques aux jamais-contents, passez votre chemin !

Si ce qui suit vous fait penser à une certaine Georgia N. ... c'est normal, j'ai tout piqué à Louise ! Niark niark. Il fallait bien que mes deux auteurs britanniques préférées se rencontrent un jour !

Bon, il est temps de laisser la place au héros de cet histoire : le grand, le beau, le merveilleux Rusard !

* * *

Où Rusard se livre à quelques méditations.

31 août

**11h00**

Je me lève ou pas ?

Si je me lève je pourrai profiter de cette dernière journée de tranquillité en allant gambader dans les couloirs déserts et pourquoi pas en entonnant à l'occasion le refrain de "Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes" (le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters). J'adore entendre ma belle voix de soprano résonner sur les murs de ce vieux château.

D'un autre côté, je peux rester au lit pour emmagasiner des forces en vue de la dure journée qui m'attend demain. Enfin, dure soirée plutôt, vu que les monstres n'arriveront pas avant dix-neuf heures.

Quel feignant je fais ! Debout Argus, le soleil brille et le monde n'attend que toi pour commencer à tourner !

**11h01**

Finalement non, Tété vient de se pelotonner sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux tout de même pas la déranger. C'est un signe du destin pour que je reste au lit.

J'accepte mon sort.

Dignement.

**11h30**

Elle m'a fait pipi dessus ! Saleté de chat !

S'il y avait une fenêtre dans cette chambre je l'aurais bien balancée dehors (Miss Teigne, pas la fenêtre, sinon cette phrase n'aurait aucun sens).

Maintenant je suis obligé de me lever. Mais je n'ai plus aucune envie d'aller gambader, et encore moins d'entonner le refrain de "Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes" (le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters).

Qu'est-ce que ça sent mauvais ! Sans blague, même le jour où feu Peeves (en fait Peeves est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant - enfin non - enfin, on se comprend - mais j'ai pris l'habitude de dire « feu Peeves » dans l'espoir secret qu'un jour mon souhait sera exaucé) avait caché une Bombabouse sous ma descente de lit - le vil gredin - ça n'avait pas pué autant. Et pourtant ça avait pué.

Voilà que tu recommences, Argus ! Je m'étais promis de commencer cette nouvelle année sur de bonnes bases, en oubliant tous les mauvais souvenirs du passé, pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce que l'avenir peut m'apporter de prometteur. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, cette blague de feu Peeves m'a vraiment marqué. Depuis ce jour funeste je vis dans la terreur de découvrir quelque chose sous ma descente de lit - une autre Bombabouse ? Un nid de cafards mangeurs de concierges ? Une patte de centaure ? - et parfois, quand j'ai trop bu, j'entends résonner encore et toujours dans ma tête ce sinistre craquement quand j'avais posé mon pied sur...

C'est trop douloureux.

Bon. Voyons voir... Je pense que le Nettoie-Tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec fera l'affaire. La Mère Grattesec ne m'a jamais trahi.

**21h00**

Pas revu Tété de toute la journée. Elle doit se cacher, morte de honte, dans quelque recoin sombre du château. C'est bien, il faut qu'elle apprenne. Non mais.

Moi, je vais me coucher.

**22h00**

C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue.

D'ordinaire quand on se dispute, je finis toujours par entendre un petit grattement à la porte. Alors je soupire profondément, pour qu'elle m'ouït (j'utilise le verbe « ouïr » car sinon ça fait deux fois « entendre » dans la même phrase, c'est beaucoup), et je fais comme si ça m'embêtait beaucoup de lui ouvrir la porte - c'est tout moi, ça, l'air bourru mais le coeur sur la main. Quand j'ouvre elle est là, elle lève vers moi ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et je lui pardonne.

Mais aujourd'hui rien. Nichts. Nada. (J'ai toujours été doué en langues étrangères, c'est l'un de mes points forts. Le seul ? Arrête de te faire du mal, Argus, tu as de nombreux talents, mais ils sont bien cachés afin de ne pas les user).

Bah, ça lui fait les pieds ! Enfin, les pattes. Je recommence. Bah, ça lui fait les pattes ! Mouais. Ca ne sonne pas tellement bien.

Trève de bavardage, bonne nuit.

**22h10**

Je vais aller la chercher. Juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans un bâtiment de cette taille. Et si Hagrid avait encore apporté une de ces créatures qu'il affectionne, et qu'il l'ait lâchée dans le château ?

Oh sacrebleu, je me mets tout de suite en route ma chattounette, je te retrouverai, foi d'Argus Firmin Chantal Rusard !

**22h45**

Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. J'aurais préféré ignorer ce que fait Rogue dans les couloirs quand il se croit seul. Nom d'un balai brosse, me remettrai-je un jour de cette vision d'horreur ?

Non, inutile d'insister, je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet.

**22h47**

Je me demande pourquoi il était dans une position aussi saugrenue.

Non non non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas retrouvé Tété. Tant pis, elle connaît la route. Et de toute manière, elle aurait cru que je n'étais pas réellement en colère contre elle.

Bonne nuit.

Argh je ne parviens pas à effacer de mon esprit la vision de Rogue en train de...

Je vais aller m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche.

**22h48**

Tété était profondément endormie dans la baignoire, la bougresse ! Qui eût cru qu'elle préférât la compagnie d'un savon à la fraise à la mienne, pourtant autrement plus spirituelle et brillante ?

Et moi qui me faisais du souci pour elle. Quel idiot je fais. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, Hagrid n'est même pas là. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Pas vu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

Bah, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

A vrai dire, si, cette perte est énorme.

Arrête l'humour Argus, tu deviens méchant.

1er septembre

**07h00**

Vite, vite, pas de temps à perdre.

Je dois mettre à jour la liste des choses interdites. Tiens, et si je l'affichais sur la porte de mon bureau ? Cela constituerait un premier pas pour ma nouvelle politique de communication et de cette manière les élèves ne pourraient plus prétendre qu'ils ne savaient pas que graver « Rusard est gonflant » dans la porte des toilettes n'est pas autorisé. En revanche, graver « Binns est gonflant » dans la porte des toilettes est autorisé, car c'est la stricte vérité.

Hu hu, je suis mesquin.

Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se mettre à me narrer l'épopée d'Adalbert le Furieux en détails ? Trois heures, que ça a duré. En plus, je la connais par coeur cette épopée, pour qui me prend-il ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Crac... (toujours aussi douloureux à prononcer) Cractruc que je n'ai reçu aucune instruction. Si je ne détestais pas autant les élèves, je suis certain que je pourrais prendre sa place, à ce vieux tordu.

Non Argus, tu ne détestes pas les élèves.

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Revenons à nos moutons... ah oui, il faut aussi que je demande à Dumbledore de rappeler aux mômes que faire de la magie dans les couloirs est rigoureusement interdit. Je me demande combien de fois on le leur a dit. Tiens, je vais compter, ça donnera plus de poids à ma requête.

**09h29**

Quatre cent soixante et une fois. Aujourd'hui ce sera la quatre cent soixante-deuxième. Quand même. Et ces sales morveux continuent de... hopalà !

**09h30**

J'ai failli manquer l'horoscope.

Mon poste de RITM commence à être un peu vieux. Je me demande si je pourrais en acheter un autre et le faire passer en note de frais ?

- _En fin de journée vous recevrez un choc. Tenez le coup. Et maintenant, "Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes", le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters._

Chouette.

Mais de quel genre de choc parlait-elle donc ? Un choc littéral ou au sens figuré ? Elle aurait pu préciser, quand même, il y a une grande différence. Enfin, l'avenir me le dira.

Qu'est-ce que je suis philosophe.

**11h00**

Feu Peeves aura ma peau. Il a renversé une armoire dans un des cachots et tous les bocaux se sont brisés. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne alentour j'ai sorti ma baguette pour tenter le _Reparo_. Eh bien, rien. Que c'est moralement douloureux d'être un Cracmachin ! Non contents de m'affubler d'un troisième prénom féminin, mes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que me priver de toute habileté magique. Ah, mon père et ma mère, que je vous veux de mal !

Hum, elle sonne bien cette phrase. Elle ne doit pas être de moi, je l'ai sûrement lue quelque part.

Et pourquoi mon frère Archie est-il un grand sorcier, alors que tout mon salaire passe dans les cours de _Vitmagic_ ?

Bon, peut-être pas _tout_ mon salaire, d'accord. Mais tout de même, c'est injuste.

Bref, j'ai dû tout nettoyer en vitesse, la peur au ventre. Si jamais Rogue arrivait à ce moment ? Depuis la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté hier, rien que l'idée de me retrouver seul en face de lui me fait frémir. Brr. Connaîtrai-je un jour le pourquoi de ce sous-vêtement en dentelle que j'ai vu dépasser ?

Ressaisis-toi Argus, tu as du pain sur la planche.

Je viens d'entendre un grand _crac_ et feu Peeves rigole comme un bossu, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

**12h00**

Peut-être que Dumbledore serait d'accord pour que je prenne élève sous mon aile. Je pourrais en faire mon assistant et lui apprendre le métier, pour quand je ne serai plus là. J'entends par là, quand je serai mort. Je précise parce que parfois, quand on parle par métaphores, on ne se comprend pas très bien. D'aucuns auraient pu croire que je projetais de partir en voyage.

Ce qui me serait impossible étant donné le salaire de misère que je reçois.

Cela fait deux fois en une heure que je parle d'argent. C'est très vulgaire de ma part.

Je vais aller voir le directeur pour cette histoire d'assistant.

**12h20**

Il a refusé.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire que je voulais un assistant pour qu'il fasse tout le boulot à ma place.

Pas impossible non plus que le mot « esclave » m'ait échappé à deux ou trois reprises, à la place d' « assistant ».

Dommage.

**19h30**

Les diligences viennent de se garer devant la porte. Suis un peu nerveux. Une nouvelle année qui commence, ça ne nous rajeunit pas.

**20h30**

Me suis endormi pendant le discours de la nouvelle prof, Ombrage. J'espère que je ne ronflais pas. Tiens, je devrais rajouter « Ombrage est gonflante » à la liste des choses autorisées.

**Minuit**

Ouf, pas fâché d'être au lit ! Elèves bien arrivés, tournée d'inspection effectuée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux que l'année dernière. Heureusement, feu Peeves n'a pas réitéré sa blague des bombes à eau. J'avais passé tout le banquet à nettoyer le hall d'entrée, l'année dernière.

Je vérifie que ma baguette est bien là, sous mon oreiller - on ne sait jamais, si je me faisais cambrioler, l'intrus ne saurait pas forcément qu'elle me serait plus utile pour planter des poireaux que pour me défendre.

Bonne nuit.

**0h01**

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du choc que l'horoscope m'avait promis. Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, la journée n'est pas terminée tant que je ne dors pas.

En fait c'est hier soir que j'ai reçu un sacré choc. Je ne sais pas où ils font leurs prévisions astrologiques, mais si ça se trouve c'est très loin d'ici et il y a du décalage horaire... ?

**0h02**

Je me demande combien d'élèves sont déjà venus consulter la liste des choses interdites...

**0h03**

Fais de beaux rêves, Miss Teigne. Des rêves de saumon fumé, car il n'y a que là que tu en verras. Je t'aime bien, mais quand même.


	2. Où Rusard en perd une

5 reviews ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rusard remporterait un tel succès ! lol

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci de m'avoir mise dans ta C2, c'est la première fois pour moi ! Emotion, quand tu nous tiens... ;-)

**Owlie Wood : **joli pseudo aussi ! lol Merci pour tes encouragements, et ne t'inquiète pas je n'en ai pas fini avec Peeves...

**littleapple : **mdr, ta review était tellement longue que j'ai passé la nuit entière à la lire ! Mais tu as raison, parfois un petit mot vaut mieux qu'un long discours ! Mille mercis !

**Paulo Malefoy : **merci, je sens l'enthousiasme à travers tes mots ! lol

**Banana : **décidément, il n'y a que des gens à joli pseudo qui me laissent des reviews ! Cool ! Merci en tout cas; mdr Miss Teigne en Chat Potté, je n'y avais pas pensé mais tu as raison, c'est tout à fait ça !

* * *

Où Rusard en perd une et en retrouve une autre.

lundi 2 septembre

**6h00**

J'ai été réveillé avant l'aube par la -hem- douce voix de la Grosse Dame. Depuis que je l'ai restaurée après l'attaque de Sirius Black, il y a deux ans, elle m'adore. L'été, je suis obligé de l'enfermer dans un cachot en espérant que l'isolement et l'obscurité la déboussoleront et lui feront perdre son sens de l'orientation ; mais à chaque rentrée je dois la raccrocher à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor à chaque fois elle retrouve son chemin jusqu'à ma chambre.

**7h30**

Ouf, elle est retournée à son poste pour que les morveux puissent sortir de leur tour.

**7h31**

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ouf ? « Sortir de sa tour » égale « salir », « salir » égale « nettoyer », « nettoyer » égale bibi.

Il va quand même falloir faire quelque chose. Si elle me colle aux basques à longueur de journées comme l'an dernier je ne vais pas tenir le coup.

**8h00**

J'ai une idée, je vais lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher de quitter son cadre. J'agirai à minuit, quand elle sera profondément endormie. Chouette, mes souliers à semelle de velours vont enfin servir. Je les avais achetés spécialement pour le cours de twist de Madame Pieddodu, mais je n'ai jamais pu y aller à cause du MONCEAU DE TRAVAIL QUE ME DONNENT CES PETITS SACRIPANTS.

Je me demande pourquoi je me donne la peine de crier, étant donné que je suis en train d'écrire et que par conséquent personne ne peut m'entendre.

Ce soir donc, à zéro heure, je me faufile hors de ma chambre, je grimpe à pas de loups jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, je me saisis de ma baguette et je lui jette ce sortilège que j'ai vu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque.

**8h05**

Je suis Cracbidule. J'avais oublié.

C'est pas aujourd'hui que mes souliers à semelle de velours sortiront de leur placard.

**9h00**

Ça m'étonnait, aussi, que je n'aie pas pensé plus tôt à ensorceler son cadre, alors que ça fait un an qu'elle me poursuit de ses assiduités.

**10h30**

Nom d'un flacon de produit à vitre, je crois que Rogue soupçonne quelque chose. Je me baladais tranquillement du côté des cachots en faisant semblant d'être occupé quand tout à coup sur qui suis-je tombé ? Pas la peine de faire durer le suspense : Rogue ! Il m'a demandé (d'un ton innocent, mais il n'a pas échappé à ma sagacité légendaire qu'il avait des arrières pensées) :

- Dites-moi Rusard, il vous arrive de vous balader dans les couloirs hors de la période scolaire ?

À quoi j'ai répondu :

- Ah non, quand il n'y a pas d'élèves dans l'école, je reste enfermé dans mes appartements.

Pas folle, la guêpe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre que le magnifique organe qui roucoule à l'occasion "Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes" (le dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters) n'est autre que le mien. Je suis timide.

Ensuite j'ai compris de quoi il voulait réellement parler.

Le sous-vêtement.

En dentelle.

Enfin, pas précisément, mais il doit m'avoir entendu l'autre soir. Caramba.

**Minuit**

En allant me coucher j'ai croisé Ombrage. Elle m'a l'air un peu trop gentille, elle va se faire marcher sur les pieds par les élèves. Personne n'a dû la prévenir qu'à la CACTP (Convention Annuelle des Concierges de Tout Poil) Poudlard est surnommé « l'antichambre de l'enfer ». M'est avis qu'elle n'ira jamais bien loin ici.

**0h10**

Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à propos de la Grosse Dame. Elle insiste pour me regarder m'endormir.

- Ça me gêne que vous soyez là, à m'épier, Gro- Madame ! je lui ai fait.

- Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Et si vous faites un cauchemar ?

- Mais c'est vous qui m'infantilisez en me plaçant dans cette position ! Vous faites de moi le fils que vous n'avez jamais eu !

Elle a réfléchi quelques secondes puis elle a lancé :

- Non mais dites donc ! Je pourrais être votre petite-fille !

Faut pas exagérer. M'enfin, je suis peut-être tranquille, maintenant...

* * *

mardi 3 septembre

**6h00**

Apparemment non.

- Oh Valentin, vous êtes réveillé !

Quand nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, cette fameuse année où je la restaurais, elle m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai dit « Valentin ».

- Je vous pardonne pour hier soir, vous étiez fatigué sans doute, a-t-elle ajouté.

Je vais essayer une nouvelle tactique : l'ignorance.

**6h05**

Ça signifie que je vais l'ignorer, pas que je vais oublier d'un coup la multitude de connaissances dont mon génial cerveau est plein.

**7h00**

Ça ne marche pas, elle court après moi de tableau en tableau en hurlant mon (faux) nom. Bon sang, elle manque vraiment de subtilité ! N'importe qui aurait compris. Me voilà en train d'arpenter les couloirs de mon habituel pas décontracté (et plein d'allure) tout en faisant comme que je n'entendais rien.

**7h30**

J'ai une idée ! Je vais ôter tous les tableaux qui ornent ma chambre, elle ne pourra plus entrer.

Je suis machiavélique.

Dans un deuxième temps, je vais la brancher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si jamais j'invite une conquête potentielle à me rendre visite un jour, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me casse mon coup.

**11h00**

Grand-tante Hilda n'a pas été ravie que je retire son portrait de ma chambre. Mais dans la vie il arrive que l'on ait à faire des choix douloureux.

En fait ce choix n'a pas été douloureux du tout (Hilda est particulièrement laide) mais je me suis bien gardé de lui dire.

**13h00**

Passé la matinée à trouver la perle rare qui fera la bonheur de la Grosse Dame. (Penser à demander son prénom à la Grosse Dame). Je crois que j'ai trouvé : Günther le Violent. Il est grand, il est beau, et il est célèbre.

Je leur ai arrangé un petit dîner en tête-à-tête ce soir. Je croise les doigts.

**18h00**

La Grosse Dame s'appelle Pélagie.

Tété a croisé les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés d'une foule de jeunes élèves. Ils avaient l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Le contraire m'eût étonné. Pas le temps de mener l'enquête, je dois préparer à dîner pour mes tourtereaux.

**18h15**

Hihi, j'avais oublié que j'étais si doué en dessin. (Penser à s'inscrire au cours d'art de Madame Pieddodu). J'ai peint un magnifique poulet rôti, avec des pommes en robe des champs, et un pudding à tomber. Quelques bougies et fleurs de-ci de-là, et le tour est joué. Je n'ai plus qu'à installer mon oeuvre dans un endroit tranquille et à aller chercher les deux protagonistes. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin du nez.

L'amour. Je précise pour ne pas qu'on m'accuse de faire preuve de violence préméditée.

**0h25**

Est-ce que mon plan a marché ? Si seulement j'avais laissé un tableau accroché au mur, j'aurais su si la Grosse Dame venait me voir ou pas.

Le suspense est insoutenable. J'enverrais bien Tété en reconnaissance, mais cela ne se fait pas d'envoyer quelqu'un espionner quelqu'un d'autre.

J'y vais moi-même.

**0h40**

Victoire ! Ils sont complètement ivres tous les deux (j'avais particulièrement réussi le Château Maison 1992) et ils se disent des mots doux. Quel soulagement. Je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

**1h00**

C'est un peu vexant, quand même, qu'elle m'oublie aussi vite.

**1h30**

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

* * *

vendredi 6 septembre

**10h00**

Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai pas vu la Grosse Dame.

J'espère que Günther le Violent ne l'a pas étranglée. Sinon ça va m'attirer des ennuis, vu que comme un imbécile j'ai signé le tableau de leur dîner aux chandelles.

**11h00**

Bah non, si elle avait disparu j'en aurais entendu parler ; tous les Gryffondor seraient déjà morts de faim dans leur tour.

Moins d'élèves, moins de saleté.

Rhôô, Argus.

**11h30**

Je devrais quand même partir à sa recherche. Juste au cas où.

**14h00**

Elle avait l'air tellement heureux que ç'en était révoltant. Apparemment Günther et elle filent le parfait amour. Tant mieux, au moins je suis tranquille maintenant.

**14h02**

Mauvaise nouvelle cependant, je vais être obligé de raccrocher Hilda dans ma chambre.

**20h00**

Hahahaha ce soir c'est le week-end !

**20h01**

Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en réjouir puisque tous ces petits morveux vont être livrés à eux-mêmes dans le château pendant deux jours entiers. J'en tremble rien que d'y penser.

* * *

samedi 7 septembre

**8h00**

Le professeur Ombrage est vraiment une brave femme. Je me baladais innocemment dans les couloirs quand je l'ai rencontrée juste devant le buste de Paracelse. Je l'ai saluée avec déférence - elle est du ministère, il vaut mieux la jouer tout doux avec ces gens-là - quand, sans rien comprendre, nous avons échappé de peu à la mort (feu Peeves nous pratiquement fait tomber le buste de Paracelse sur la tête). Dolores (on s'appelle déjà par nos petits noms - quand on traverse une épreuve ensemble, ça vous soude les gens) s'est jetée sur moi pour que le buste ne me tombe pas dessus et elle a crié quelque chose à feu Peeves. Elle lui a jeté un des ces sortilèges, il s'est retrouvé paralysé et à l'heure actuelle il pendouille à un lustre comme un vieux sac.

Bref, Dolores m'a offert un verre de calva pour me remettre de mes émotions, mais là n'est pas le plus important : elle m'a confié qu'un élève était sur le point de passer une grosse commande de Bombabouses. Je vole à la volière.

Hihihi, jeu de mots.

**8h30**

Le garçon a nié, mais je suis sûr qu'il mentait : mon flair ne me trompe jamais. Maintenant je vais être obligé de me lever encore plus tôt tous les matins pour vérifier les colis avant la distribution du courrier. Saleté de métier. C'est dur de faire régner la loi et l'ordre, par ici. Je suis un héros méconnu.

* * *

lundi 9 septembre

**10h00**

Par les moustaches de la Mère Grattesec, Dolores a été nommée "Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard" ! J'ignorais qu'il existât un tel poste. En revanche, j'ai toujours su qu'elle irait loin.

**18h00**

Si ça se trouve, "Grande inquisitrice" c'est au-dessus de directeur. Si je lui montre de quoi je suis capable, j'aurai peut-être une promotion.

Mais quel genre de promotion ? Je n'ai pas envie de devenir prof, ni directeur d'ailleurs. Garde-chasse non plus. Peut-être que je pourrais être un genre de super-concierge ?

* * *

mardi 10 septembre

**13h00**

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement quand elle m'a vu avec le seau de Nettoie Tout Magique de vingt litres posé en équilibre sur ma tête.

**Minuit**

Pendant ma tournée d'inspection j'ai découvert de petites taches de sang sur le sol. Je les ai suivies et elles conduisaient droit au bureau de Dolores ! Est-ce qu'elle torture les élèves ? Mais ce serait horrible !

Il faut que je lui demande son secret, Dumbledore m'a toujours interdit de le faire.

* * *

jeudi 12 septembre

**23h00**

Toujours pas trace d'une commande de Bombabouses. Par contre les jumeaux Weasley ne se sont pas manifestés depuis fort longtemps. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas souffrants.

* * *

vendredi 13 septembre

**11h00**

J'ai parlé à Dolores - à mots couverts, bien entendu - de ma future promotion. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est pas au-dessus du directeur. Dommage. Par contre elle m'a dit :

- Charlemagne, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez « Professeur » plutôt que par mon prénom. Vous comprenez, dans ma position, c'est un peu gênant.

Je comprends, bien sûr. Je comprends surtout que quand on commence à gravir les échelons de la réussite sociale on oublie les copains d'antan, pas vrai Dodo ? Elle ne se souvient déjà plus que je l'ai sauvée des griffes de Paracelse, il n'y a pas si longtemps.


	3. Où Rusard se fait

Un grand merci à Elizabeth Moonstone, Owlie Wood, ginnylafurie, Demoness Lange et loufoka !

J'espère que vous aimerez également ce nouveau chapitre encore plus rempli d'action et d'amûûûr...

* * *

Où Rusard se fait une nouvelle amie.

lundi 16 septembre

**12h30**

Nom d'un balai à poils durs, je ne connaîtrai donc jamais le repos dans cette école de fous furieux ?

Cette peste de Mimi Geignarde a _encore _inondé les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et j'ai _encore_ passé deux heures à tout nettoyer, deux heures qui auraient pu être bien plus utilement employées.

**15h00**

Décidément, Mimi nous fait un festival aujourd'hui. Je passais près de ses toilettes pour vérifier que tout était en ordre quand j'ai entendu des cris étouffés.

La pauvre chose gisait là, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes - soi-disant qu'un élève l'y aurait poussée et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

Ben voyons. Par moments elle doit oublier sa condition de fantômette comme j'oublie ma condition de Craclalala. Sauf que moi je n'embête personne avec ça. Je la soupçonne d'avoir manqué se noyer juste pour faire son intéressante ; elle sait bien qu'elle ne peut pas remourir. A moins que la mort l'ait gravement atrophiée du cerveau.

**Minuit**

Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours, je vous en prie.

Mimi s'est faufilée dans ma chambre pendant que j'enfilais ma chemise de nuit, la vicieuse.

Je suis victime de mon sex-appeal sans égal.

Et elle, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'entrer. Après une longue discussion j'ai quand même réussi à la persuader de s'en aller. En partant elle m'a fait :

- Monsieur Rusard... je peux vous demander votre petit nom ?

Nom d'une serpillière périmée.

* * *

mardi17 septembre

**10h00**

Toujours pas d'arrivage de Bombabouses. Je commence à me demander si Dolor - le professeur Ombrage ne s'est pas jouée de moi. Mais pour quelle raison, ma Dodo ?

En tout cas cette fouille systématique des colis a du bon. Jamais je n'ai eu une telle provision de Chocoballes à la fraise dans ma chambrette.

Et les soupçons que j'avais à propos de l'anormalité de ma famille sont maintenant confirmés : les autres mères n'appellent pas leur fils « Ma petite erreur de la nature » dans leurs lettres.

**10h45**

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu droit à « Choupinet », moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas été un mauvais fils.

**10h50**

Si l'on fait abstraction de la fois où j'ai expédié mon père au fond du puits. Un pur accident, je le jure. Avait-il besoin de se mettre debout sur la margelle juste au moment où je faisais ma démonstration de taekwondo ?

**10h52**

Et la fois où ma mère s'est retrouvée assise dans la cheminée (allumée) parce que j'essayais d'attraper un spécimen rare de mouche verte. Qui s'est avéré être en fait une mouche d'Afrique tout à fait banale.

**11h00**

Même un simple « fiston » m'aurait convenu.

**14h00**

En revanche, il y en a une qui ferait volontiers de moi son quatre heures, c'est la Geignarde. Elle ne me lâche plus depuis que je l'ai sauvée d'une seconde et improbable mort certaine.

Un jour mon bon coeur me perdra.

**15h00**

Ca commence à devenir franchement pénible, elle fait peur à Tété. Je vais en toucher un mot à Dumbledore.

**15h20**

- Mais voyons Argus, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas renvoyer un fantôme de l'endroit qu'il a choisi de hanter. Mimi finira par vous laisser en paix. A une certaine époque elle me contait fleurette à moi aussi, mais ça lui est passé. Prenez simplement votre mal en patience.

Voilà texto ce qu'il m'a répondu. Mais s'il était doté d'un physique aussi avantageux que le mien, il comprendrait ma douleur. C'est normal qu'elle ait fini par l'oublier, il est tout banal. Alors que moi... Mon incomparable beauté ne laisse personne indifférent, mais parfois c'est un véritable boulet que j'ai à traîner. Jamais Mimi ne se lassera de me contempler.

**18h00**

Hum, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis mon entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais, non ?

* * *

mercredi 18 septembre

**9h25**

Mimi a réapparu :

- Amédée, vous voilà enfin ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan hier. Une urgence. Olive Hornby (celle qui s'était moquée d'elle le jour de sa mort et que Mimi n'a eu de cesse de perturber depuis lors, je précise pour ceux du fond, qui sont inattentifs) vient d'avoir sa première petite-fille, il fallait que j'aille fêter ça !

Et elle a éclaté d'un rire si sardonique qu'il m'a glacé les entrailles. Je vous le jure.

**16h00**

Monsieur Propre soit loué, j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser d'elle. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait. Je venais de trouver un Gallion par terre, alors je me suis écrié « Trop cool, du fric ! ». Elle a éclaté en sanglots et je ne l'ai pas revue.

**16h10**

Héhéhé, je suis Rusard, l'Incroyable Repousse-Femmes !

**16h11**

Je me demande s'il y a là de quoi se réjouir.

* * *

jeudi 19 septembre

**6h00**

Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause de cette satanée mouche qui n'a pas arrêté de se balader dans ma chambre.

Je me lève sur le champ et je vaporise un bon coup d'Insectator.

**6h02**

Suffoque, suffoque.

Je ne pourrai revenir que dans six heures, d'après le mode d'emploi.

**6h03**

Mince, j'ai oublié de m'habiller ! Et je suis à la porte de ma chambre.

L'angoisse m'étreint.

**6h10**

Evidemment, si je n'étais pas Cracboumhue ça ne poserait pas de problème. Comment vais-je me tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

**6h11**

Il faut relativiser, ça pourrait être bien pire.

**6h13**

Comment ?

**7h00**

Même dans les situations les plus dramatiques, il faut savoir garder son calme. J'ai réussi à atteindre la Salle sur Demande en rasant les murs.

**12h05**

Par les antennes du crabe aux pinces d'or ! La mouche est toujours de ce monde ! Et elle volette à qui mieux mieux !

**12h07**

Regardons la réalité en face : je me trouve en face d'un être à l'intelligence supérieure. Supérieure à celle du commun des mortels, j'entends. Pas à la mienne.

Seule une mouche spéciale a pu survivre à un tel traitement de choc. C'est en quelque sorte une surmouche.

**12h20**

J'ai adopté la mouche et je l'ai baptisée Caroline.

* * *

vendredi 20 septembre

**9h00**

Je crois que Miss Teigne est un peu jalouse de Caroline ; elle la regarde d'un sale oeil. Il faut que je me méfie, je sais bien de quoi elle est capable : ce n'est pas mon goût pour l'ironie qui m'a poussé à l'appeler Miss Teigne.

**11h00**

Diantre, après examen minutieux il s'avère que la mouche est en réalité _un _mouche.

**11h05**

Bienvenue dans la famille, Zébulon.

Aussi bien, c'est ce qui s'est passé à ma naissance : mes parents m'ont pris pour une fille et ils m'ont appelé Chantal. Puis ils ont découvert (par un pur hasard, sans doute) que j'étais un homme, un dur, un vrai, un tatoué ; mais ils n'ont pas voulu renoncer à Chantal alors ils me l'ont quand même donné en troisième prénom. (Penser à leur demander des détails sur cette période obscure de ma vie).

**15h00**

Zébulon me suit partout, c'est amusant.

J'ai croisé Dumbledore ; je lui ai parlé du cas Mimi. Apparemment le fait que je saisisse cette pièce lui a rappelé qu'elle-même n'était pas capable d'en faire autant (rapport à son état) et que toute histoire entre nous était vouée à l'échec. D'où, immense tristesse, et fuite.

Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore essayer de se noyer dans la cuvette.

Oh et puis je m'en tape le coquillard.

* * *

samedi 21 septembre

**9h00**

Zeb a disparu; Il s'était endormi près de moi, sur l'oreiller, et ce matin il avait disparu. J'ai vu Miss Teigne qui se léchait les babines d'un air satisfait.

Si elle a avalé Zébulon je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

**9h10**

Bah, après tout ce n'était qu'une mouche.

**10h00**

Je me demande quand même si le traumatisme est suffisant pour demander un congé maladie au vieux siphonné ?

Pardon, je veux dire à l'honorable directeur de cette école.

**10h30**

Apparemment non.

Il n'a même pas eu l'air de me prendre au sérieux.

* * *

lundi 23 septembre

**16h00**

Ouille. Je suis à l'agonie. En me baissant pour ramasser une motte de terre arrivée on ne sait comment dans un couloir, j'ai entendu un horrible CRAC. C'était mon dos.

Minerva m'a fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh n'a même pas été fichue de me réparer.

- Du repos, qu'elle m'a dit. Et un peu de sport ne vous ferait pas de mal. Quand on n'entretient pas une charrue, elle rouille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ?

**17h00**

Pomfresh voulait me garder à l'infirmerie (je crois qu'elle en pince secrètement pour moi) mais j'ai mis le holà. L'infirmerie grouille tout le temps d'élèves ; or, je représente un peu la figure paternelle pendant l'année scolaire, et je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux me voie faible et démuni. Ca pourrait les traumatiser.

Me voilà donc sur mon lit de douleur, à attendre que la mort vienne m'emporter.

**17h02**

Ouhlà non, je ne peux pas mourir, ou je vais me retrouver dans le même état que Mimi et on passera le restant de l'éternité main dans la main, à regarder des Gallions par terre sans pouvoir les ramasser.

Je dois lutter contre le tragique destin qui m'attend.

* * *

mardi 24 septembre

**8h00**

Je suis remis.

Pomfresh avait raison, je dois me remettre à faire de l'exercice.

Je crois que je vais m'inscrire dès ce soir aux cours de danse de salon de Madame Pieddodu, à Pré-au-lard.

**9h00**

C'est mes souliers qui vont être contents !

J'espère que les donzelles ne se battront pas pour danser avec moi une fois que j'aurai fait montre de mon incroyable sens du rythme.

Je déteste être à l'origine d'un crêpage de chignons.

**9h10**

C'est pourtant mon lot quotidien.


	4. Où Rusard boit

Merci à tous !

Qui aurait cru que Rusard soit un personnage aussi intéressant et qui attirerait autant la foule ?

* * *

Où Rusard boit pour oublier.

jeudi 26 septembre

**11h00**

En me levant j'ai pensé à un moyen de découvrir s'il existait un « Monsieur » Ombrage. C'est vrai, avec cette manie d'appeler les gens par le nom de leur gagne-pain, on ne sait même plus à quoi s'en tenir. Professeur Machin par ci, Professeur Chose par là... Quelle bande de frimeurs. Comme si on m'appelait « Concierge Rusard »...

**11h02**

Bah, de toute manière on m'appelle rarement, tout court. Les seuls qui me parlent, c'est le PROFESSEUR Dumbledore quand il veut que je lui cire les pompes (littéralement ; je ne mange pas de ce pain-là) et le PROFESSEUR Rogue quand il veut me faire avouer que j'ai tout découvert de son lourd secret.

Pour les autres, je n'existe pas. Je fais partie du décor.

**11h03**

Comme une plante verte.

**11h05**

Ça m'est égal ! Ils ne veulent pas de moi, ça tombe bien, c'est pareil pour moi ! (Je n'entends pas par là que moi non plus je ne veux pas de moi).

Bon, revenons à nos boules de poussière. Le piège. Que j'ai sournoisement (mais très habilement) tendu à Dolores.

Elle déambulait d'un pas souple et félin dans un couloir, quand je l'ai interpellée sous un prétexte fallacieux. On a discuté un peu, puis en la quittant je lui ai fait :

- À bientôt, madame... à moins que ce ne soit mademoiselle ? (À partir de dorénavant je suis officiellement surnommé Rusard le Rusé).

Alors elle a éclaté d'un rire sensuel (ce qui arrive souvent aux femmes se trouvant dans mon rayon d'action) et elle a répondu :

- Tant que vous ne m'appelez pas « monsieur », ça va.

Bref, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Elle a ingénieusement évité le piège que je lui avais sournoisement (mais très habilement) tendu.

Elle est aussi Rusard le Rusé que moi.

Quelle femme admirable.

**17h00**

Je suis tout excité, rapport à mon cours de danse de salon chez Madame Pieddodu ce soir. Dumbledore m'a accordé mon jeudi soir.

En plus, mon horoscope d'aujourd'hui disait : « Ce soir, attendez-vous à faire des ravages ».

Nom d'un grattoir bigarré, ça promet !

J'aihâtej'aihâtej'aihâte.

**23h00**

Maisqu'est-cequim'aprisqu'est-cequim'aprisqu'est-cequim'apris ?

**23h10**

Par la Sainte Mère Grattesec, je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de mes appartements.

Pauvre Rusard le Rusé, qu'allait-il faire dans cette galère ?

**23h15**

Je vais arrêter tout de suite le suspense, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus agaçant.

Bref, voilà toute l'histoire :

En fait, tout avait bien commencé ; j'étais le seul mâle de l'assemblée, et toutes les jolies dames n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi - les moins jolies aussi, d'ailleurs, à mon grand dam, mais que voulez-vous, on ne contrôle pas son charme ; hé, j'ai fait une rime ! - bref, tout allait pour le mieux, quand soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et quelqu'un a dit :

- Veuillez me pardonner pour ce retard, mesdames.

C'était Rogue.

Il n'a pas eu l'air plus surpris que ça de me voir, mais en passant près de moi il m'a jeté un regard plein de menaces et de sous-entendus, un regard qui disait : « Je sais que tu sais, et je sais aussi que tu sais que je sais, alors ne crois pas que je l'ignore ». Ca fait beaucoup pour un seul regard, je sais, mais ce type-là est très fort.

On a commencé la valse et je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer Rogue, mais à un moment Madame Pieddodu a dit : « Échangez vos cavalières ! » alors j'ai éjecté Rodolpha Loreyon, mais au lieu de Bérénice Aymé, c'est Rogue qui s'est jeté dans mes bras.

Et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

J'ai été tellement choqué que je me suis pris les pieds dans ma cape de soirée et je me suis étalé sur une table pleine de verres. Tout le monde, Rogue compris, a éclaté de rire.

**23h20**

Mon horoscope avait raison, j'ai fait des ravages. Mais au sens propre. J'ai dû rembourser les dégâts à Madame Pieddodu.

Qu'est-ce que c'est long à écrire, « Madame Pieddodu ».

**23h25**

Pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir une touche avec Lisbeth Turner. Et Rogue a tout gâché.

Je n'oserai plus jamais mettre les pieds chez Madame P.

**Minuit**

À chaque fois que je suis sur le point de m'endormir Madame P. hurle dans ma tête « Échangez vos cavalières ! »

C'est insupportable.

**0h10**

Je crois qu'un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. Je dois avoir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sous mon lit ; c'est un pur hasard, bien entendu.

**0h25**

Je crois que le sixième verre était peut-être superflu. Quand j'essaye de me lever les murs tournent autour de moi. Eux aussi ont dû boire un peu trop.

Allez, un petit dernier et au dodo.

**0h30**

Tiens, un lézard vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je vais le faire dégager vite fait. Surtout que ses rayures violettes jurent avec mon papier peint.

**0h40**

Le lézard s'appelle Gé'a'd. Je pense que c'est « Gérard », mais il vient du Gabon.

**0h45**

Gérard est un type épatant. Je lui ai proposé un glaçon dans son Whisky Pur Feu, il m'a répondu :

- Jamais de glaçon dans mon whisky, ça p'end t'op de place.

Oui, Gérard le lézard est doué de parole.

**1h30**

La bouteille est vide, Gérard m'a dit d'aller en chercher une autre à la cuisine.

Les elfes m'ont donné ce que je leur demandais ; ils ont l'air d'avoir une sacrée réserve d'alcool, mais ça ne peut pas être pour eux. Winky, l'elfe qui est arrivée l'année dernière, m'a fait une tartine au pâté de foie. Je l'ai arrosée (la tartine, pas Winky) d'un bon petit cognac, mais en sortant de la cuisine je me suis senti mal. Je crois que le pâté de foie ne me réussit pas.

**1h40**

Gérard le lézard m'attend, mais je ne me rappelle plus à quel étage se trouve ma chambre.

**1h45**

Nom d'une corne de brume empaillée, je tourne en rond, me voilà à nouveau devant la cuisine.

Oups, quelqu'un en sort.

**1h50**

C'était McGonagall. En me voyant, elle a caché quelque chose derrière son dos. Maintenant je sais pour qui les elfes gardent autant de bouteilles en stock. En avisant mon chargement, Sainte Nitouche, elle m'a fait :

- Rusard, ne me dites pas que vous buvez ?

- Ouaip, m'dame, je bois. Je bois pour oublier la mort de Quintius MacBoon.

- Ça fait longtemps que Quintius MacBoon est mort.

- Ça fait longtemps que je bois.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, McGonagall ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être attirée par moi.

**1h51**

Elle doit être de l'autre côté de la barrière, si j'ose dire.

Bon, en route, Gégé doit s'impatienter.

**1h52**

À la réflexion, je devrais arrêter de me promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Je découvre trop de secrets sur les respectables habitants de ce castel.

D'abord Rogue le travesti, maintenant McGonagall la poche à gnôle.

Bientôt j'apprendrai que Dumbledore puise dans la caisse pour se payer de nouvelles robes.

**1h54**

Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai tout oublié demain matin.

**2h20**

Incroyable comme Gérard peut descendre autant de verres sans être rond comme une queue de pelle.

**2h30**

Gégé est vraiment un lézard extraordinaire. Il emploie sans arrêt des phrases merveilleuses ; on les croirait sorties d'un livre.

J'ai une idée : je vais faire de lui mon maître à penser. Et peut-être qu'il acceptera de me servir de conseiller privé, pour les fois (pas si rares que ça) où j'ai d'importantes décisions à prendre.

Il me considère déjà comme son ami, la preuve : il me parle de ses problèmes. Pour une fois que je peux avoir une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un.

- Ça fait un mois que je ne pa'le plus à ma femme.

- Ah ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, ce qu'il y a c'est que je n'ose pas l'inte''omp'e.

- Moi j'ai pas de femme.

- Tu as bien 'aison, mon ami. Ga'de ta libe'té et ton honneu'.

- Mon honneur, il a été bafoué pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire et il a été très compréhensif. Pour un peu j'en aurais pleuré. Si j'avais été une chochotte.

En tout cas, il est de bon conseil. Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais plus retourner aux cours de danse de Madame P., alors il m'a répondu :

vendredi 27 septembre

**06h00**

Ouille.

**06h10**

Mal au crâne.

**06h20**

Je crois que je me suis endormi pendant que Gérard le lézard me parlait, hier soir. Ce n'était pas très poli, j'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Tiens, d'ailleurs il a disparu.

**06h23**

C'est tout moi, ça. J'arrive à me faire un ami et à le perdre en une seule soirée.

Je suis Rusard l'Incroyable Repousse-Ami.

**06h25**

N'empêche, il avait raison. Je dois garder la tête haute, et retourner chez Madame P. jeudi prochain. Attendez, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé ça ou c'est moi qui ai trouvé tout seul ?

En attendant, je dois me lever. Et débarrasser ma chambre de toutes ces bouteilles vides, ça fait vraiment désordre.

**15h00**

Pas beaucoup de boulot, aujourd'hui. Les gosses se tiennent à carreau. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas exactement en forme.

Comme ça, je peux méditer sur toutes les belles phrases que Gégé le philosophe m'a dites hier soir.

**15h02**

Je ne vois pas en quoi « L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais il rend le malheur plus sympa » peut m'être utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

Si vous voulez mon avis, Gérard le lézard était un philosophe de pacotille.

**15h03**

Quel charlatan, ce Gérard.

**16h00**

En faisant le ménage je n'ai retrouvé qu'un seul verre. Gérard a dû emporter le sien avec lui.

**16h03**

Quel voleur, ce Gérard.

**17h00**

J'espère qu'il reviendra ce soir.

samedi 28 septembre

**8h00**

Il n'est pas revenu.

**10h30**

Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier à attendre la venue d'un lézard rouge aux rayures violettes.

**10h31**

Je n'ai pas une vie très palpitante.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'intéressant.

**14h00**

Lundi j'irai à Pré-au-lard, il y a des promotions chez la Mère Grattesec.


	5. Où Rusard fait

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Rusard est tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé un public, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, il fait plaisir à voir ! Je crois même que le bonheur l'embellit. C'est dire. Déjà qu'il était canon avant...**

**Bon allez ;-)**

**

* * *

**

Où Rusard fait un rêve.

mercredi 2 octobre

**9h00**

« Une rentrée d'argent et beaucoup de travail en perspective », voilà mon horoscope d'aujourd'hui.

Ça promet.

**9h10**

Chouette, les Bizarr'Sisters ont fait une nouvelle chanson. Elle s'appelle « Je frappe à la porte du paradis ». Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose... Sûrement une reprise.

**9h14**

Mouais, je préfère nettement « Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes » à « Je frappe à la porte du paradis ».

Je manifesterai ma désapprobation en ne sifflotant jamais « Je frappe à la porte du paradis ».

**11h00**

Feu Peeves a retiré la bonde au fond du lac et maintenant il (le lac) est à sec. Le calmar géant gît le ventre en l'air.

**11h01**

Hahahahahaha je plaisante !

Ma vie est tellement monotone que je suis obligé de me raconter des blagues à moi-même.

La réalité est beaucoup moins drôle : feu Peeves a retourné contre le mur tous les tableaux de l'aile nord.

J'en ai au moins pour deux heures à tout remettre en ordre ; dire que si je n'étais pas Cractsointsoin il suffirait d'un coup de baguette, et hop !

**11h03**

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. S'il y a bien une chose que Gérard le lézard m'a apprise, c'est de ne pas convoiter la femme de mon voisin.

**11h04**

Euh non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

**Midi**

« Ne te morfonds pas si tu n'y peux rien ».

Je savais que ça finissait en "in".

**12h05**

Ça m'étonnait aussi, que Gégé ait pu sortir un truc comme ça sur la femme de mon voisin.

Il n'a jamais dû rencontrer la femme de mon voisin.

**12h06**

Là par exemple, la blague aurait pu être drôle si j'avais effectivement un voisin. Mais je n'ai même pas de maison.

**17h00**

Je repeignais une porte en sifflotant « Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes » (l'avant-dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters) quand Ombrage est passée. Elle a rigolé et elle a dit :

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

**19h00**

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

**21h00**

Mon horoscope avait donc à moitié raison : j'ai eu beaucoup de travail (je me demande si feu Peeves écoute mon horoscope et s'arrange ensuite pour qu'il ne mente pas ?).

Mais de rentrée d'argent, point.

**22h00**

Ah si, c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé cinq gallions dans une lettre envoyée à un Poufsouffle par sa môman.

jeudi 3 octobre

**18h00**

Cours de danse tout à l'heure. J'hésite à y aller. Heureusement j'ai réussi à ne pas croiser Rogue de toute la semaine.

**18h10**

Je vais y aller, je dois quand même bien ça à Gérard.

**18h15**

Pourvu que personne ne mentionne ma chute malencontreuse de jeudi dernier.

**23h00**

Personne n'en a parlé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je suis quand même celui qui les a fait rire pendant près d'une demi-heure ! Ils auraient déjà tout oublié ?

Pour un peu, je serais vexé.

**23h02**

Je SUIS vexé.

**23h30**

Bon, d'un autre côté, Lisbeth Turner avait l'air ravie de me voir...

Hihihi que je suis coquin.

vendredi 4 octobre

**14h00**

Pélagie la Grosse Dame m'a invitée à son mariage avec Ulric le Follingue.

**15h00**

J'espère que je rentre toujours dans mon vieux costume. Je ne vais quand même pas en acheter un neuf.

samedi 5 octobre

**11h00**

Les monstres sont partis à Pré-au-lard. Pas fâché d'être un peu tranquille.

Le jeune Potter n'avait pas l'air d'être en possession de Bombabouses, mais il faut se méfier avec cette racaille-là. Il a l'air sournois comme pas deux.

J'essayerai de vérifier quand il rentrera qu'il n'en a pas achetées au village.

**17h00**

Bon, ma sieste a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et j'ai raté le retour des morveux.

Il faudra que je reste vif et alerte.

Je ferais mieux d'aller faire ma tournée d'inspection.

**19h00**

J'ai croisé Ombrage ; elle était plongée dans une conversation animée avec le petit Malefoy. Celui-là, on lui donnerait Monsieur Propre sans confession, pas comme l'autre, là, Potter.

Et je me trompe rarement sur les gens.

dimanche 6 octobre

**10h00**

Gérard m'est apparu dans mon sommeil.

Il a dit : « Rusa'd, tu ne vas pas 'este' un concie'ge minable toute ta vie ! Monte ta p'op'e ent'ep'ise et tu deviend'as aussi 'iche que C'ésus! »

Ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami comme ça, soucieux de mon bien-être et complètement désintéressé.

**11h00**

Quoique, il a quand même ajouté « Je p'end'ai qua'ante pou' cent ! »

**13h00**

Il est gentil, Gérard (allitération en « g ») mais quel genre d'ent'ep'ise je vais bien pouvoir monter ?

**18h00**

Rusard le rusé a encore frappé ! Je vais monter une entreprise de fabrication de produits nettoyants !

Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? En plus l'école fera des économies puisque je n'aurai plus besoin d'aller acheter le nécessaire chez cette voleuse de Grattesec !

**18h02**

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je m'en fiche royalement, que l'école fasse des économies, et de toute manière je ne travaillerai plus là ! La richesse me fait perdre la tête, il faut que je me maîtrise.

**18h10**

Je pourrai peut-être m'installer à Pré-au-lard, quoique le Chemin de traverse serait plus rentable à mon avis. J'aurai une énorme enseigne qui dira "Le Facteur R" en lettres de feu.

Non, "Le Facteur" sera en boue, et le "R" projettera du liquide nettoyant dessus !

Ça va être formidable !

**18h15**

À présent, il faut que j'apprenne à fabriquer des produits nettoyants.

**18h30**

Je pense que tout ça, c'est une histoire de potions. Or le seul que je connaisse, à être capable de faire ça, c'est Rogue.

**18h31**

Dommage, j'ai failli quitter cette vie de traîne-misère et devenir riche à flots.

lundi 7 octobre

**7h00**

J'ai expliqué en rêve à Gérard comment notre projet avait lamentablement échoué. Il a parfaitement compris. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas le nom que j'avais trouvé.

Quel rustre.

**19h00**

Je suis allé faire quelques emplettes chez la Mère Grattesec, à Pré-au-lard, pour me faire pardonner de l'ignoble idée de concurrence déloyale qui m'avait brièvement traversé l'esprit (bien que je ne l'eusse pas prise au sérieux du tout). J'examinais le nouvel arrivage de balais pour toilettes quand quelqu'un m'a demandé :

- Excusez-moi, vous savez où je peux trouver ce nouveau spray qui fait des miracles ?

- Z'avez qu'à demander à un vendeur, moi j'travaille pas ici, ai-je répondu (assez bourrument, je dois l'avouer).

Mais la voix me rappelait quelque chose alors j'ai levé la tête et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Glenda Chittock, l'animatrice de _Salut les sorciers_, sur la RITM !

Je l'ai aussitôt conduite au spray qui fait des miracles (le Sprayculeux) car je connais le magasin comme ma poche, et je crois qu'elle n'est pas restée insensible à mon charme ravageur.

Elle m'a donné son numéro de cheminée.

**20h00**

J'espère que tu me pardonneras, ma douce Lisbeth.

**20h10**

Si Grand-Maman Bertha savait que je cours deux gnomes à la fois, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe.

**21h00**

Un peu d'exercice lui fera du bien.

mercredi9 octobre

**14h00**

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Glenda. Je devrais peut-être lui passer un petit coup d'âtre pour l'inviter à dîner.

**14h10**

Cette cheminée n'est pas attribuée ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Dans l'émotion de se trouver devant quelqu'un d'aussi intimidant que moi, elle a dû se mélanger les pinceaux.

Je vais lui envoyer un hibou.

**15h00**

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a des trucs qui prennent mon crâne pour un trampoline.

**15h01**

Des poux ! Mamma mia ! Il faut

1) que je m'en débarrasse

2) que j'annule le dîner avec Glenda, au cas où je n'arriverais pas à tous les faire partir

3) que j'achète un dentifrice blanchissant, parce que je viens de remarquer que mon sourire n'était plus aussi éclatant que par le passé.

**15h40**

J'ai sauvagement noyé Barnabé, Nicolas-Paul, Etienne, Maximilien, Augustin et tous leurs petits amis. Je sais, ce n'est pas très charitable de ma part, mais c'était eux ou moi.

Je vais quand même reporter le dîner avec Glenda, imaginez si elle se mettait à pulluler de petites bestioles par ma faute... !

Ce serait dégoûtant, et elle baisserait grandement dans mon classement personnel des femmes les plus... bref. Ah tiens ! voilà le hibou que je lui avais envoyé !

**15h41**

Il y a un mot à sa patte qui dit : « Désolée, mais cette adresse n'existe pas ».

**16h00**

Bizarre, je n'avais pas donné d'adresse au hibou.

**16h30**

Bon, demain est un autre jour, comme dirait l'autre. Je m'occuperai de cette affaire en temps voulu.

**17h00**

Ah, Glenda, il me tarde que nous nous retrouvions !

Dire que c'est de cette bouche vermillon que sort mon horoscope tous les matins. J'en suis tout émoustillé.

**19h00**

Glenda, Glenda,

Je ne peux me passer de toi

Tu dois être faite pour moi

Tu as une si belle voix

**19h20**

Tu sens bon des dessous de bras... ?

**21h00**

Nom d'un télescope boursouflé, mais si Glenda et moi nous nous marions, Ombrage ne me le pardonnera peut-être jamais. Mimi non plus.

**21h10**

Je tiendrai le coup.


	6. Où Rusard a un

Merci à tous de suivre les trépidantes aventures de Rusard avec un intérêt aussi vif !

**Zazaone :** oui Rusard est enclin au sentimentalisme, mais tu vois qu'il ne manque pas de cruauté non plus, car il n'hésite pas à noyer ses nouveaux amis ! Quel barbare !

**emy black :** lol merci tout plein ! Une petite question bonus pour Rusard : aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue, c'est... ?

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **je pense que les rêves de Rusard sont plus beaux que sa réalité, c'est pour ça qu'il se réfugie dans son monde imaginaire... Il est plus à plaindre qu'à vilipender, tout compte fait ! Mais il ne peut pas adopter tout le monde, enfin ! A moins que tu ne te proposes pour garder quelques-uns de ses poux pour lui ? lol

**Owlie Wood :** (t'ai-je dit que j'aimais beaucoup l'acteur quijoue Wood ?)Rusard est en effet obligé de s'auto-vanner, car personne ne le fera pour lui, comme il le dit si bien. C'est triste... mais c'est comme ça ;-)

**Frudule :** merci pour toutes ces reviews, quel courage ! En fait je parlerais plutôt de tendance à faire ami ami avec qui il peut, parce qu'en fin de compte il n'est pas très apprécié par son entourage, faut pas se voiler la face...

**Anne O'Nyme : **Rusard aurait pu passer à la postérité s'il s'était mis à fricoter avec Glenda, mais le sort (et Glenda) en ont décidé autrement, pauvre de lui ! Gérard existe-t-il ? Euh... non.

**Emily Lovegood : **comment ça, on en vient presque à aimer Rusard ? Il devrait être notre personnage préféré, si seulement ce petit c à lunettes ne lui volait pas la vedette dans les bouquins du même nom ! ;-)

* * *

Où Rusard a un rendez-vous galant.

jeudi 9 octobre

**8h00**

Par ma foy, c'est une invasion ! Des poux partout, partout, partout !

Pas le temps de leur donner un nom à chacun, il faut que j'agisse vite !

**8h05**

Ma seule solution, c'est Rogue.

Il m'en coûte beaucoup, mais je dois lui demander de l'aide.

**9h00**

Je lui ai parlé par la cheminée. Il a fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière quand je lui ai exposé mon problème, mais il a accepté de m'envoyer du Repouxsse.

De toute manière je ne vois pas de quoi il a peur. Vu l'état de ses cheveux, même des poux ne voudraient pas s'y installer.

**9h15**

Sans blague, on se demande ce qu'il fait avec sa chevelure. Peut-être qu'il balaie le plancher. Ou il s'en sert pour déboucher les toilettes.

Mais s'il ne veut pas se donner la peine de l'entretenir, il n'a qu'à se raser la boule, et on n'en parle plus.

**9h20**

Oui, mais chauve il aurait l'air encore plus ridicule. Pourtant, Rogue le Déplumé ferait un bon nom de scène.

Ah, ma potion arrive.

**9h22**

Comme de juste, le corbeau qui me l'a apportée n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller sur la moquette. Saleté de volatile.

Bon, à la vôtre, les gars.

**9h25**

Si l'on voit le bon côté des choses, tous les poux (même Achille et Robespierre) ont l'air d'avoir passé l'arme à gauche.

Si l'on voit le mauvais côté, j'ai à présent les cheveux roses.

**9h26**

Si ça se trouve, Rogue a entendu ce que je disais à propos de ses cheveux et il s'est vengé. Je lui passe un coup de cheminée.

**9h30**

Il n'a pas du tout eu l'air impressionné par le chapelet d'insultes que mon vocabulaire comprend. Il a beaucoup rigolé, et il m'a dit que c'était l'un des effets secondaires.

Ça passera en douze heures.

**10h00**

L'UN des effets secondaires ?

**11h00**

J'ai une irrésistible envie d'être gentil avec tout le monde. Je crois que je vais aller chercher des brioches à la cuisine pour les partager avec Mimi.

Sans oublier de mettre un foulard sur ma tête.

**11h05**

Mmm, je fais un peu sultan, avec cette coiffe.

**13h00**

En revenant j'ai aidé Basildius Karadec (du grand tableau du cinquième étage) à enfiler son armure, juste après avoir laissé filer un chenapan qui venait de jeter une Bombabouse dans les escaliers tout ça parce qu'il avait l'oeil humide et le menton tremblotant.

Je me dégoûte.

**14h00**

Irma m'a demandé de graisser les gonds de la porte de la bibliothèque, et j'ai accepté sans aucune arrière-pensée. De toute manière même si j'en avais eu, c'était peine perdue ; McGonagall et elle, c'est même combat, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Tant de bonté, c'est trop pour moi. Je vais rester enfermé chez moi jusqu'à ce que les effets du Repouxsse se dissipent.

**16h30**

Je revenais de l'infirmerie où j'ai proposé à Madame Pomfresh de venir astiquer les têtes de lit en cuivre un de ces quatre matins (elle a eu l'air méprisant mais ça ne m'a pas étonné, il faut être très subtil pour saisir la beauté d'une tête de lit en cuivre qui brille) quand Rogue s'est pointé à ma porte pour me demander de faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Bien sûr je n'ai pas pu refuser, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, l'insidieux.

**16h40**

L'hypothèse de ce matin concernant l'usage que Rogue fait des ses attributs capillaires est erronée : de toute évidence, ce plancher n'a pas été balayé depuis qu'il (Rogue) habite ici.

La poussière m'arrive aux chevilles. C'est bien la seule, d'ailleurs.

**17h30**

J'ai poussé le professionnalisme jusqu'à ranger les livres sur sa table de chevet par ordre alphabétique.

Mal m'en a pris. J'ai découvert l'indécouvrable, appris l'inapprenable et vu l'invivable.

_Rendre folle de bonheur la mie qui partage votre couche_, par Jem Lachose.

J'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille, dans ce château.

**17h35**

Est-il possible qu'il ait laissé exprès ce livre traîner, en sachant que je le trouverais ?

Après tout, il m'a bien fait un clin d'œil chez Madame P.

En parlant de Madame P., je crois que je ne vais pas aller à son cours, ce soir. Si Rogue me sautait à nouveau dessus ?

**17h40**

C'est horrible. C'était déjà parfois un peu pénible d'être un véritable piège à femmes, mais je ne me doutais pas que mon charme agît également sur la gent masculine.

**18h00**

Je devrais en vouloir à mes parents de m'avoir fait si beau. Un jour ça me jouera des tours.

**20h00**

Et si Rogue s'introduisait dans ma chambre, une nuit, pour abuser de moi ?

**20h05**

Il faut absolument que je voie Glenda pour faire comprendre à Rogue que mon cœur n'est pas libre. Mais comment l'inviter ? Son numéro de cheminée n'est pas attribué et son adresse est sur hibou rouge.

**20h10**

Hé ! Glenda vient d'apparaître dans ma cheminée ! Cette fille lit dans mes pensées, elle est faite pour moi.

**20h20**

Elle a explosé de rire en me voyant (j'ose espérer que c'est le foulard) mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on se retrouve à La Table Magique demain pour dîner.

**21h00**

J'espère quand même que je ne vais pas briser le cœur de Rogue.

**21h01**

Argh, il est temps que ces effets secondaires cessent.

vendredi 10 octobre

**17h00**

Je n'ai plus que quelques mèches roses, sur la nuque (si je me coiffe en catogan ça ne devrait pas se voir) et je me suis fait un masque à l'encre de poulpe pour avoir le teint clair. Si je me débrouille bien, ce soir je pourrai conclure.

Nom d'un chien, ça fait plaisir de se sentir désiré !

**17h15**

Quelqu'un a échangé mon pot de masque à l'encre de poulpe avec mon pot de graisse pour les gonds de porte.

Je soupçonne feu Peeves.

**17h17**

Sauf si Rogue, fou de désespoir et de jalousie, a voulu saboter mon rendez-vous ? Ah le fourbe, le fourbe, le fourbe !

**17h25**

Je me suis passé le visage au détergent de la Mère Grattesec et je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon teint de rose.

**19h00**

J'ai croisé Rogue dans le parc en quittant le château et il m'a fait un sourire canaille.

J'en ai encore froid dans le dos.

**19h20**

Je suis devant La Table Magique. Glenda est déjà là, entourée d'une foule d'admirateurs. J'espère qu'elle va aimer le catogan que je me suis fait.

Je devrais peut-être attendre que les gens qui lui demandent un autographe se soient dispersés pour que mon entrée soit plus remarquée.

**19h40**

Bon, on y sera encore demain, alors j'entre. Grand-Maman Bertha, sois avec moi.

**21h00**

Elle doit adorer les enfants, car depuis que je suis arrivé elle n'a pas cessé de me poser des questions sur Poudlard, sur les élèves, ce qu'ils écoutent comme musique, et cætera et cætera.

J'ai la drôle d'impression que ce n'est pas tellement pour moi qu'elle est venue.

Non, je dois me tromper. Comment pourrait-elle penser à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle m'a devant elle ?

**22h00**

J'ai fait une boulette. Quand enfin Glenda a arrêté de parler des élèves de l'école (à mon grand soulagement ; j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me demander de lui faire des enfants, là, tout de suite. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là), elle a eu l'air de s'ennuyer.

Je la regardais jouer avec ses couverts en me disant « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Regarde ton petit-fils, Grand-Maman Bertha, il fait fureur ! » puis j'ai voulu engager la conversation sur un autre sujet alors j'ai dit :

-Bertha, je…

Elle s'est levée d'un bond en s'exclamant :

-Comment osez-vous ? Bertha ! C'est un affront !

Et elle est partie.

En me laissant payer l'addition, comme de bien entendu.

**22h20**

J'ai eu le sentiment diffus qu'elle voulait partir et qu'elle a saisi le premier prétexte. Sûrement que je l'intimidais, et qu'elle n'a pas supporté cette pression.

**23h00**

Bah, c'est mieux comme ça. Elle n'était pas faite pour moi, de toute manière. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir finir ma vie avec une femme qui n'arrête pas de vous parler boulot quand vous sortez d'une journée harassante.

**Minuit**

Rogue, au moins, aurait eu la délicatesse de parler d'autre chose.

**0h02**

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?


	7. Où Rusard découvre

Rusard en foooooooooorce !

**Saturne :** Merci ! Rogue et Rusard... Hum... tu crois qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre :-)

**Zazaone :** Hé dis donc, un peu de respect envers ce pauvre concierge ! Bon allez, ça ira pour cette fois et tel l'Argus sur son balai, je vais me pencher sur ces fameuses fables... Merci pour ta review !

**alana chantelune :** Je n'ai pas compris un traître motà cette histoire de guide mais ça a l'air sympa... lol Merci pour ta review !

**Owlie Wood : **Rogue abusant de Rusard ! Mein Gott, tu vas trop loin ! Quoique... non, quand même pas :-)

**Anne O'Nyme : **Glenda voulait faire une étude de marché en dînant avec Rusard. Elle lui posait plein de question sur les élèves, pour connaître leurs goûts et mieux cibler ses auditeurs... Enfin voilà, j'espère que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne ! Merci pour ta review ;-)

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **Eh oui, pauvre Rusard, il en voit de toutes les couleurs... Et ce n'est pas fini ! lol

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Je te retrouve partout ! Tu me harcèles ! lol Oui il y a la patte de gnou pour s'en taper le coquillard, mais il y a surtout la patte d'alligator femelle :-D (si tu es inspirée pour un résumé, je suis ouverte à toute proposition) Désolée pour ton prénom, je suis aveugle du troisième oeil ! Si tu veux que j'insère le nom d'un(e) ennemi(e) à toi, n'hésite pas ! ;-)

**Frudule : **Je suis d'accord... s'ils avaient des enfants, miséricorde, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait :-D

**Merci à tous (toutes ?) et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Où Rusard découvre que faire le mal, c'est bien.

samedi 11 octobre

**8h00**

Quand même, ça m'a fichu un coup de me faire planter comme ça. Faut dire que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

J'ai une idée.

**8h05**

Ouf, ça va mieux. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, regarder mon corps dans le miroir m'a toujours remonté le moral. Enfin non, la raison est évidente : pour quiconque a le même corps parfait, la même silhouette sculpturale que moi, c'est toujours un régal pour les yeux de se contempler pendant des heures. Ca ne fait que cinq minutes et je me sens déjà tout ragaillardi.

Le nec plus ultra, c'est quand je laisse tous mes vêtements tomber par terre dans ma chambre et que je bondis tel un cabri jusque dans la salle de bains : ça me donne un sentiment de liberté incroyable, je suis libre et sauvage, je suis l'étalon indompté, je suis le feu qui embrase l'eau de source, je suis... incroyablement maladroit, je viens de foncer dans le lavabo.

**8h06**

J'ai un bleu qui s'élargit à vue d'oeil juste au-dessus du genou droit. C'est quelque peu disgracieux. Bah, regardons la réalité en face : de toute manière personne n'a joui de la vue de mes genoux depuis fort longtemps, alors ce n'est pas si grave.

**8h09**

Oups. La porte de la salle de bains a claqué à cause d'un coup de vent (ou de feu Peeves ? Je préfère ne pas y songer). Elle est bloquée.

**8h10**

Et moi je suis coincé ici.

Nu comme un veracrasse.

**8h11**

Un jour il faudra que je pense à écrire mes mémoires, quand même. J'ai des anecdotes qui valent leur pesant de Nids de cafards.

Mais si je veux voir le jour où mon autobiographie sera publiée, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Mourir de faim, quel triste destin pour un personnage aussi exceptionnel que moi.

De toute manière je mourrai de soif avant de mourir de faim. C'est dingue comme le champ sans limite de mon savoir ne m'abandonne pas même dans les situations les plus critiques. Je parie que si là, maintenant, je me demandais à moi-même quelle est la capitale de l'Ouganda, je saurais le dire.

**8h12**

Tripoli.

**8h13**

Après délibération avec moi-même, j'ai décidé de sortir par la fenêtre. Du bon côté, mon bureau est au rez-de-chaussée. Du mauvais côté, je n'ai pas de vêtements.

Bon, une serviette fera l'affaire. Pourvu que je ne rencontre personne en faisant le tour du château.

**8h25**

Comme de juste, il a fallu que je tombe sur Rogue, ce sale pervers.

Tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon bureau ; Rogue était devant la porte, il s'apprêtait à frapper, soi-disant pour me rendre un chiffon autostatique à rétention de poussière de la Mère Grattesec que j'aurais oublié chez lui hier en faisant le ménage. Mouais. En tout cas il a bien dû se rincer l'oeil.

**8h30**

Enfin tranquille ! Je n'ai plus qu'à décoincer la porte de la salle de bains pour aller fermer la fenêtre et je vais pouvoir ma mettre à mon dur labeur. Rien de tel qu'un petit footing à moitié nu dans le parc de l'école pour commencer la journée d'un bon pied.

- Valentin ? pleurniche une voix dans mon dos.

Oh-oh.

**8h35**

Pélagie la Grosse Dame s'était sournoisement glissée dans le cadre de Grand-tante Hilda pendant que celle-ci est en thalasso. J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai lâché ma serviette. Je suis devenu tout rouge et je lui ai demandé de me laisser cinq minutes, le temps de m'habiller, et elle s'est arrêté de sangloter juste le temps de dire :

- Oh Valentin, ne faites pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois nu, vous savez.

Nom d'une buse à tête filtrante.

**9h00**

Pélagie et Günther le Violent ont rompu leurs fiançailles. Ca tombe bien parce que je ne rentrais plus dans mon vieux costume et je n'avais pas envie de me mettre au régime. Mais elle va peut-être recommencer à s'accrocher à moi telle la moule à son rocher, telle la confiture à sa tartine, tel le chewing-gum à sa semelle de chaussure.

**9h10**

Je suis en forme pour les métaphores, aujourd'hui. Je vais peut-être donner ma démission à Dumbledore et me faire poète.

**9h30**

Non, en général ces gens-là gagnent de quoi vivre une fois qu'ils sont morts.

Au moins ici je suis logé, nourri, blanchi, et il y a des tas de femmes qui se battent pour moi. Si j'étais poète, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos tous les hommes de la terre que leurs épouses délaisseraient pour m'écouter roucouler.

Que je suis coquinou.

**11h00**

Suis allé voir Dumbledore pour savoir s'il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Pélagie du château, histoire qu'elle me laisse tranquille. J'allais frapper à la porte quand je l'ai entendu parler ; il disait :

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves.

Au début j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son bureau alors j'allais faire demi-tour, mais il a continué :

- Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver de tels sentiments. Ah non, ça fait deux fois le verbe éprouver. Bon, "je sais ce que tu ressens", alors. Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire mes oreilles ! Ce vieil ahuri prépare ses discours à l'avance ! Hahahahahahahahaha. A chaque fois on dirait que c'est improvisé et on se dit « Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'il est balèze, Dumbledore ! » (sauf si on est poète, comme moi, et qu'on aime faire des rimes. Auquel cas on dit « Il est fort Dumbledore »), alors qu'en fait tout est écrit à l'avance ! Le fourbe, le vil trompeur !

Comme je n'ai jamais pu résister à la tentation de prendre les gens en flagrant délit de ridicule j'ai bondi dans la pièce en laçant :

- Ça me fait plaisir que vous compreniez ce que j'éprouve, enfin, ce que je ressens.

Il n'a pas eu l'air gêné pour deux sous et il a reconnu :

- J'ai l'impression que cette année va encore mal tourner pour le jeune Harry Potter, alors je prépare quelques phrases bien tournées à lui dire en juin, afin qu'il me considère toujours comme son mentor et son interlocuteur privilégié. Tous les ans c'est la même histoire, heureusement que je ne me suis jamais laissé prendre au dépourvu. Vous vous imaginez, s'il arrivait devant moi avec mille questions à poser et que je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre ?

J'étais un peu déçu d'avoir raté mon effet (et encore plus de n'avoir aucune répartie sarcastique à mon arc juste à ce moment), alors je me suis contenté de lui exposer mon problème avec Pélagie la GD.

- Rusard, souffrir ainsi prouve que vous êtes toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain ! m'a-t-il répondu avec ferveur.

Un peu sceptique, je lui ai fait :

- Vous êtes en train de tester votre discours sur moi, là ?

Il a gloussé et il m'a dit :

- Oui, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait trop solennel ?

Quel guignol.

En partant j'ai jeté un oeil à sa bibliothèque, près de la porte. _Le discours choc pour les nuls_, _Les phrases qui font mouche_, _L'air mystérieux en cinq leçons_, _L'art de passer pour un génie_ et _Les trucs pour rendre compliqué ce qui est simple comme bonjour_.

Un mythe qui s'effondre.

**11h30**

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a refusé de virer Pélagie sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de le faire (on voit bien que c'est pas sur son épaule qu'elle vient pleurer dès qu'elle se casse un ongle) alors je vais devoir me la cogner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un autre mari.

**Midi**

Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour m'enquiquiner qu'il laisse Peeves habiter ici.

Il est vicieux, l'illuminé.

**16h00**

Apparemment Günther a quitté Pélagie pour une fille plus jeune (Valériane, la blonde des _Dames qui vont au bain_, au deuxième étage. J'en suis tout bouleversé.

Je plaisante, bien sûr. Mais Pélagie m'a demandé de l'aider à jouer un tour à cette pimbêche. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à quelqu'un qui me prend par les sentiments.

**21h00**

Ce soir, zéro heure, Opération DUBLACPQARLDDMEMCM.

**21h03**

Donnons Une Bonne Leçon À Cette Péronnelle Qui A Réveillé Le Démon De Midi En Mon Cher Mari.

Je voulais un titre moins long, genre Opération "Marrade" ou "Rigolons Un Coup Pour Oublier La Tristesse De Ce Monde", mais Pélagie a insisté.

Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui faire remarquer que c'était « Mon Ex Futur Mari », normalement, car je ne voulais pas rouvrir les vannes de son désespoir.

**Zéro heure, l'heure du crime**

Je vais chercher Pélagie. Elle est obligée de rester à la tour des Gryffondor jusqu'à pas d'heure car il y a toujours des garnements qui croient que le règlement de l'école est fait pour gaspiller du parchemin et qui sortent après le couvre-feu.

- Prête pour l'Opération DUBLACPQARLDDMEMCM, Pépé ?

- Valentin, nous en avons déjà parlé..., dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- Oh, bon, d'accord. Prête pour l'Opération Donnons Une Bonne Leçon À Cette Péronnelle Qui A Réveillé Le Démon De Midi En Mon Cher Mari ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai moi-même renoncé à appeler l'Opération par son nom entier. Je parlais de ce ridicule sobriquet que vous m'avez attribué.

- Mille excuses, Gigie.

**Zéro heure six, l'heure du crime plus six**

- C'est là, Tintin, chuchote Pélagie.

Effectivement, à quelques mètres de làles six _Dames qui vont au bain_ sont sorties du bain et ronflent sans vergogne au bord de leur lac. Comme prévu, Pélagie se faufile dans leur tableau et attache Valériane à un arbre au moyen d'une corde que j'ai peinte cet après-midi (en poils de licorne, plus solide tu crains. Hahahaha, « crains », « crin »). Fait assez extraordinaire, Pélagie arrive à se mouvoir dans le cadre sans bousculer personne, pourtant les _Dames_ sont loin d'être des brindilles, elles aussi.

Une fois le méfait de Pélagie accompli, j'entre en scène : je décroche le tableau et, tout doucement, je me rends dans le couloir interdit, celui où se trouve le monstre de Hagrid, Foutu, ou je ne sais quoi, qui garde une certaine trappe menant à une certaine pierre (je n'ai le droit de rien dire). Heureusement, Foutu dort. J'accroche délicatement le tableau juste en face du chien et je sors à pas de loup.

Puis je claque la porte pour réveiller le chien et la chienne (Hahahahahaha, encore un jeu de mots, je tiens une forme olympique, et encore, je n'ai pas mis en évidence le chien/loup d'il y a deux lignes).

Derrière la porte Pélagie et moi entendons Foutu se mettre à aboyer et les _Dames _commencer à hurler. Une seconde plus tard cinq _Dames _émergent dans un tableau près de nous en courant et continuent leur route sans s'arrêter de hurler. Manifestement, aucune d'elle n'a pris la peine de détacher Valériane de son arbre. Bonjour la solidarité.

J'entrerais bien dans le couloir interdit pour voir la tête que fait Valériane mais j'ai encore de grandes choses à accomplir avant de me faire dévorer par un chien à trois têtes furieux.

**1h00**

Le plan a mal tourné, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé.

On entendait Valériane hurler à la mort et Foutu aboyer comme un damné, et jusque là tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, mais ensuite Günther le Violent est arrivé et il a délivré sa promise.

Pélagie a éclaté en sanglots et elle a dit que tout était de ma faute, que je n'étais qu'un incapable et qu'elle ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

**1h30**

N'empêche, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de fauteurs de trouble dans cette école. C'est si excitant de violer les règlements et de marcher sur le fil du rasoir... Je devrais peut-être réserver un soir de ma semaine et l'appeler "La nuit de tous les Méfaits". Je rigolerais bien...

**1h35**

Si je n'arrête pas tout de suite d'avoir des pensées impures il faudra que je me mette moi-même en retenue.


	8. Où Rusard tombe

LOL ! De moins en moins de hits, mais de plus en plus de reviews ! Une affaire qui roule :-) En tout cas merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de laisser des reviews (comme çaje reçoisdes mails et je crois que j'ai des amis)

**Clochette : **Georgia est mon idole, mon maître à penser, mon inspiratrice... je lui dois tout ! Et j'espère que toi aussi ! mdr

**Eternara : **Vas-y mollo avec les postillons, tu pourrais t'électrocuter ! Mon Dieu... Hagrid... tu me donnes des idées... Rusard n'a pas encore parlé de lui :-D

**Redblesskid : **Oui moi aussi j'ai rigolé en lisant Rusard/Pince, mais petit problème : Rusard a déjà dit qu'elle était lesbienne, donc il a lâché l'affaire... A l'heure où je te parle, il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue...

**ginnylafurie : **Merci, merci ! je ne le dirai jamais assez !

**Elizabeth Moonstone :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais je trouvais qu'il était temps que Dumby tombe de son piédestal et que Rogue soit un peu plus... "humain"... lol

**Zazaone : **Rassure-toi Rusard ne peut rien contre moi, il a renoncé à tous ses droits... et j'ai des gardes du corps musclés !

**Ann O'Nyme : **Merci mille fois !

**Owlie Wood : **Un conseil : dorénavant lis cette fic au milieu de la nuit, si elle te fait un tel effet boeuf... Rusard et moi ne voudrions pas que tu te tailles une réputation de bizarre à cause de nous :-D

**lapin bleu sans patte : **T'inquiète pas, Rogue fait un come back retentissant quelques chapitres plus loin... haha ! Et Rusard n'a pas oublié que tu lui dois un câlin :-D

**Saturne : **Merci beaucoup ! Le rire est la plus belle des récompenses pour moi... mode Dumbledore off mdr

**Encore une fois merci à tous, et amusez-vous bien ! (j'espère)**

* * *

Où Rusard tombe en amour.

lundi 13 octobre

**7h00**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**7h30**

Ah non, ça va. J'ai cru qu'on était vendredi 13, mais non, on est lundi.

**7h35**

Dommage, ça me faisait une bonne excuse pour rester au lit.

**8h00**

Si, on doit réellement être vendredi 13, parce que Rogue vient de me passer un coup de cheminée pour que j'aille justement ramoner la sienne. La poisse. On se demande vraiment pourquoi on expl... emploie des elfes de maison ! C'est à moi de faire tout le boulot. C'est ce que je lui ai dit (à Rogue) mais il m'a rétorqué qu'il avait adhéré à une espèce de sale truc pour les elfes. Je crois qu'il s'est joué de moi.

**9h00**

Pas folle la mouche (ah Zeb, tu me manques !), je vais attendre qu'il soit parti dispenser son savoir à la bande de niais qui lui sert d'élèves pour aller chez lui. La vue de mon postérieur ferme et musclé s'agitant sous son nez pourrait lui donner des idées, ce que je préfère éviter à tout prix.

Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il y a cours de danse jeudi.

**10h12**

Opération Ramonage enclenchée. Je me faufile dans la chambre de Rogue, je vérifie qu'il n'est pas là, et je me mets au boulot sans m'intéresser à autre chose. Je ne suis plus tout à fait le même depuis que j'ai découvert ce que j'ai découvert, l'autre jour. Donc aujourd'hui, ramonage et filage sans demandage de reste.

**10h15**

Jamais vu un conduit encombré comme ça. J'ai beau donner des coups de Bilou (mon hérisson) de toutes mes forces, il y a un truc qui bloque.

**10h16**

A propos de Bilou, je précise qu'il s'agit d'un 2. TECH Brosse métallique circulaire pour le ramonage des conduits de cheminée et non d'un 1. (lat. _ericius_) Mammifère insectivore au corps couvert de piquants.

Pas envie de me retrouver avec je ne sais quelle association sur le dos.

**10h25**

Rien à faire, ça ne passe pas, le conduit est bloqué. J'espère que Rogue n'y a pas caché un cadavre ?

**10h30**

Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de la part du gaillard.

Je vais peut-être aller chercher Pam, la femme de Bilou ? Un hérisson dans chaque main, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Bon, tant qu'à faire le voyage je vais prendre aussi mon Dissolveur de l'extrême de la MG.

_Ah, Mère Grattesec, Mère Grattesec,_

_Combien de fois_

_Ma vie tu sauvas ?_

_Mère Grattesec, Mère Grattesec_

_Si tu existais_

_Je t'épouserais._

**10h35**

Nom d'un caneton empaillé, c'est au moins le dixième jet de Dissolveur que j'envoie dans le conduit mais c'est toujours bloqué. Même en alternant Pam/Bilou, le truc qui coince ne bouge pas d'un poil (de hérisson, hahahahahahaha).

Raaaaah, il ne sera pas dit qu'Argus F.C. Rusard a capitulé devant une cheminée !

**10h40**

Bon, il faut une première fois à tout.

**11h00**

Non ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS ABATTRE !

Je vais chercher feu Peeves, lui va pouvoir se glisser dans le conduit et me dire ce qui coince.

**11h13**

Après moult tergiversations feuPeeves a accepté de m'aider. J'ai été obligé de lui promettre qu'il allait découvrir un secret que Rogue cache honteusement et que je le payerais pour m'avoir rendu ce service.

**11h20**

- C'est bon, Ru ! Je vois ce que c'est !

- Est-ce que tu arriveras à le descendre ?

- Tu veux sûrement dire _la_ descendre ?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais bien que nous sommes britanniques et que le mot « it » n'a pas de sexe, c'est juste la traduction pour ces… bref. Est-ce que tu pourras faire descendre ce truc ou je vais devoir monter sur le toit ?

- Non, ça devrait aller. Attends... Ça y est !

Quelque chose d'assez volumineux tombe, aussitôt recouvert d'une montagne de suie.

PAR MERLIN ! J'AVAIS RAISON ! IL Y A UN BRAS QUI DEPASSE DE LA MONTAGNE DE SUIE ! ROGUE EST UN ASSASSIN !

Je suis sur le point de tomber dans les golden quand Peeves ressort du conduit, tout noir et mort de rire.

- Sacré Rogue ! On en apprend tous les jours ! Remarque, je ne dis pas que je ne m'attendais pas à un truc comme ça...

- Je te trouves un peu léger, pour quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir un cadavre, feu Peeves ! dis-je d'un ton réprobateur (et très raisonnable).

- Un cadavre ?

Feu Peeves se penche sur la montagne de suie et il en retire...

**11h21**

Héhéhéhé suspense... !

... une poupée gonflable.

Par le caleçon du grand Mogol, Rogue s'adonne à certaines activités avec une poupée gonflable. Complètement sous le choc, je m'effondre sur son lit ; puis je m'en aperçois alors je me relève aussitôt. Qui sait ce qu'il a fait dans ce même lit, peut-être pas plus tard que la nuit dernière !

**11h25**

Bon, pas de temps à perdre, il faut nettoyer tout ça et filer comme le vent. Feu Peeves m'aide à balayer la suie et à finir de ramoner la cheminée, puis il me fait :

- Alors, mes trente gallions ?

- Hahahahahahaha mon pauvre Peeves, tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je possède ne serait-ce que la photo d'un gallion ? Dumbledore me paye une misère, tu sais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf ! Il a vraiment cru que je le payerais !

- Tu t'es moqué de moi, vieillard ? Tu ne vas pas me payer ?

- Tout juste, Auguste.

Feu Peeves avait l'air furieux en partant. Il va sûrement se venger et m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à grands coups de toilettes explosées et de portes coincées. Qu'importe, toute ma vie n'aura valu la peine d'être vécue que pour ce matin, où j'ai découvert que Rogue possède une poupée gonflable.

**11h35**

Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de cette poupée quand j'ai eu une idée. Je l'ai nettoyée de toute sa suie et de l'ai mise dans le lit de Rogue. Il va avoir un sacré choc.

**11h40**

Avec un peu de chance il fera une crise cardiaque en voyant quelqu'un qui l'attend dans son lit, et je n'aurai plus jamais à me soucier de lui.

De son fantôme, peut-être.

Peeves 2.

**11h41**

Nom d'un chien, je dois absolument aller retirer cette poupée de son lit.

**13h00**

En chemin j'ai croisé le professeur Sinistra, la prof d'astronomie, en grande détresse, et ça m'a fait complètement oublier Rogue et sa copine de plastique.

Albumina (Sinistra) avait taché sa robe et elle observait les dégâts d'un oeil désespéré quand je suis arrivé. Nom d'une moumoute mitée, quelle femme ! C'est pas le genre avec qui on joue au Scrabble quand y a rien d'intéressant à la RITM, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bref, dès qu'elle m'a vu elle a eu l'air soulagé (ça arrive souvent) et elle m'a fait :

- Oh, Mr Rusard, vous tombez bien ! Vous avez sûrement un nettoyant miracle à me conseiller pour les taches de mayonnaise ?

Ni une ni deux, j'ai sorti la petite bouteille de voyage de Nettoie-Tout magique dont je ne me sépare jamais et, rien qu'en voyant le flacon, la tache s'est évanouie d'elle-même. Je suis très fort.

Albumina m'a sauté au cou pour me remercier, et je ne m'en suis pas encore remis.

J'allais me remettre en route pour la chambre de Rogue (houlà, ça fait bizarre de dire ça) quand je me suis aperçu qu'il était midi passé ; ça ne servait plus à rien d'y aller, il était sûrement déjà arrivé. On verra bien s'il est présent au dîner ce soir.

**15h00**

J'ai encore croisé par hasard Albumina tout à l'heure. Bon OK, le hasard n'avait rien à voir là-dedans puisque je m'étais dissimulé dans une armure pour lui faire une petite blague quand elle passerait devant moi. Blague qui a été quelque peu gâchée par le fait que je n'arrive pas à m'extirper à temps de l'armure et qu'Albumina était déjà arrivée au bout du couloir quand j'ai crié « Bouh ! »

**16h00**

Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais remarqué auparavant combien Albu est extrêmement attirante ?

Monsieur Propre Tout Puissant, il ne faut pas que j'appelle Albumina "Albu" ou j'aurai l'impression de draguer Dumbledore.

**23h00**

Je suis monté voir Bumi après son cours avec les septième année. Elle était ravie de me voir (qui ne le serait pas ?), mais quand elle m'a dit : « Cher ami, vous ne pouvez pas rester, j'attends quelqu'un », j'ai compris en lisant entre les lignes qu'il fallait que je m'en aille.

Tant pis, je passerai à l'action demain.

**23h05**

En arrivant en bas de la tour je suis tombé sur Minerva l'alcoolo. Comme de juste, elle avait une bouteille de vodka à la main, ainsi que deux verres, et une rose entre les dents.

Ce que j'ai trouvé des plus singuliers, mais aujourd'hui je ne mêle plus de la vie privée de mes collègues. Il fut un temps où j'aimais bien être au courant de leurs secrets les plus inavouables, mais après quelques découvertes terrifiantes je me suis retiré du marché.

**Minuit **

En plein brossage de dents, on frappe à ma porte. C'est Minerva, qui entre sans même attendre que je lui dise d'entrer.

- Eh dites donc, faut pas vous gêner ! m'exclama-je, indigné (qui ne le serait pas ?).

Elle ne répond rien mais elle fait un signe de tête en direction de la moitié inférieure de mon corps. Nom d'un kangourou psychopathe, je suis nu ! Je m'étais livré à mon petit exercice de l'étalon libre et sauvage, etc. pour aller dans la salle de bains. Heureusement que Minerva donne plutôt dans la femme, sinon je me serais senti horriblement gêné.

Bref, pendant que je ceins mes reins d'une serviette elle s'assoit sur mon lit (dans la famille Sac à vinasse, vous avez demandé la mère Sans-gêne ?) et elle me fait :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Mina ?

- Qui ça ?

- Albumina. Elle n'a pas cessé de me parler d'un certain Benito et j'en ai conclu que c'était vous.

- Ah, elle a parlé de moi ?

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Argus, car je ne le répèterai pas : Mina est à moi.

Ben voilà autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Est-ce que vous deux... enfin...

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Sauf si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me conseiller de renoncer à elle ? dis-je d'un air menaçant (certainement atténué par ma bouche pleine de dentifrice et le fait que j'étais en tenue d'Adam il y a à peine une minute).

- Absolument.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je n'entrerai pas dans votre petit jeu, Argus, mais si vous ne voulez pas vous montrer raisonnable, très bien ! Nous verrons bien lequel de nous arrivera à la séduire le premier.

Là-dessus elle se lève pour partir.

- Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! Elle est tout pour moi ! Je déplacerai des montagnes et les oiseaux chanteront notre amour ! lance-je à la porte qu'elle vient de claquer.

Je me suis peut-être légèrement laissé emporter, étant donné que j'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois de ma vie à Bumi il y a… euh… douze heures.


	9. Où Rusard est un

Je poste celui-là en même temps car les chapitre 8 et 9 sont en quelque sorte un seul et même chapitre. Or, comme je vais oublier de poster le 9 avant quelques semaines (oups), vous aurez oublié tout ce qui s'était passé dans le 8 (et je ne vous en voudrai pas :-D), et l'effet comique retombera comme un soufflé. Bref. Voilà.

* * *

Où Rusard est un sorcier très puissant.

mardi 14 octobre

**Milieu de la nuit (pas le temps de regarder l'heure)**

Dès que Minerva est partie je me suis jeté à ma table de travail pour composer un poème pour Bumi. Pour l'instant ça donne ça :

_Si j'étais une assiette_

_Tu en serais la porcelaine_

_Si j'étais une rainette_

_Tu en serais le chêne_

_Si j'étais une chaussette _

_Tu en serais la laine_

_Si j'étais une cigarette _

_Tu en serais l'haleine_

_Si j'étais une bluette _

_Tu en serais la peine_

_Si j'étais une barquette_

_Tu en serais le polypropylène_

_Si j'étais une femmelette_

_Tu en serais la gaine_

_Si j'étais roi de Phuket_

_Tu serais ma reine._

**Plus tard**

Tant d'efforts intellectuels m'ont mis en appétit ! Je vais voir si nos amis les elfes ont quelque chose à me proposer. Espérons que je ne tombe pas sur Pochetronne Première.

**Encore plus tard**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tété a fait pipi sur mon poème ! Il est fichu !

**3h00**

J'ose espérer que ce n'était pas là une manière de me faire comprendre ce qu'elle pense de ma poésie.

**3h10**

Ça devait être pour me dire « Regarde-moi, maître vénéré, je suis là et je suis la seule femme de ta vie ! »

Mais oui ma Tété, tu l'es.

Et tu le seras à jamais si tu continues à saboter toutes mes tentatives d'approche d'autres représentantes de la gent féminine.

**6h00**

Réveillé en sursaut. Gé'a'd le léza'd m'a encore rendu visite dans mon sommeil. Il m'a dit :

- Les femmes aiment êt'e su'p'ises, et elles aiment que tu leu' mont'es qui c'est qui commande.

Sacré Gégé, il lit en les femmes comme dans un livre.

Bon, je dois trouver quelque chose qui fera à la fois genre « Ahaha ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! » et « T'as vu qui c'est le plus fort ? ».

**6h10**

Je vais faire sauter le château.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha !

**6h11**

Nom d'un soufflé à l'hélium, quel rire de dément ! Il faut absolument que je me maîtrise si je ne veux pas que Bumi me passe sous le nez, terrorisée par cette facette effrayante (et néanmoins intéressante) de moi-même.

Revenons à nos moutons : il y a sûrement dans le cachot de potions de quoi fabriquer un explosif suffisant pour un château de cette taille. Je m'y vois déjà... Sauvant Bumi du château en ruines... Le ministre survolant la zone sinistrée en coléoptère... Il nous apercevrait, vêtus de haillons, agitant les bras dans sa direction, nos corps tremblants serrés l'un contre l'autre... (je parle du corps de Bumi, pas celui du ministre)... Bumi m'appellerait son héros et, cerise sur le gâteau, plus jamais de saleté à nettoyer ! Tout ça grâce à un...

BOUM !

**6h12**

Par l'oeil de verre de Flitwick ! Par la simple force de ma pensée, j'ai réussi à faire réellement sauter une partie du château ! Ne serais-je pas aussi Cractrilili qu'on le dit ?

Bigre, j'ai même réussi à produire de la fumée... très noire et très épaisse... qui envahit ma chambre... Tousse, tousse… Je dois sortir de là !

**6h30**

J'ai suivi la source de la fumée, un mouchoir sur la bouche (et sur le museau de Tété. Il ne sera pas dit que Rusard s'est rendu coupable de cruauté sur animal) et elle (la fumée) m'a mené droit chez Rogue ! Il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves qui observaient la scène. Rogue était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte (la porte en question gisait à quelques mètres de là) et tenait à la main... Bilou le hérisson ! Horriblement mutilé ! Comme explosé ! Sur ces entrefaites Dumbledore est arrivé, en chemise de nuit (rose) et il a commencé à interroger Rogue :

- Mais que s'est-il passé, Severus ?

(Pff, quel nom, « Severus », à chaque fois que je l'entends je dois me retenir de rigoler... On n'a pas idée...)

- Boum, a-t-il répondu.

Ah, voilà qui est très explicite ! Merci Severus, la prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin d'une explication détaillée, on fera à nouveau appel à vous !

- Que faisiez-vous avec ce hérisson, Severus ?

J'avais bien une idée, mais je crois que Dumby ne l'aurait pas appréciée. Heureusement, j'ai habilement dissimulé ma crise de rire en une quinte de toux hystérique, pendant que Rogue répondait :

- Je. Boum. Hérisson. Boum. Boum. Rusard.

Mazette ! Mais comment sait-il que je suis le responsable de ce prodigieux tour de magie ? Même moi j'ignorais encore il y a dix minutes que j'étais doté de pouvoirs spiritiques aussi puissants !

Pendant que des Serpentard emmenaient Rogue à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore s'est tourné vers moi avec un air suspicieux.

- À votre avis, qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ?

J'ai fait l'innocent (je le fais très bien) et j'ai fait semblant d'avoir avalé trop de fumée pour pouvoir parler. Alors Dumbledore a demandé à tous les élèves de libérer les lieux et il est entré dans feue la chambre de Rogue. C'était pas beau à voir, il y avait des gravats partout et des morceaux de parchemin qui volaient encore tristement en l'air, tels des oiseaux qui ont manqué la migration, en quête désespérée d'un arbre où se poser, tel des poissons dont toute la famille a été pêchée et qui cherchent un visage connu dans la foule (les situations dramatiques m'inspirent du lyrisme). Près du lit j'ai trouvé un tas de plastique fondu et, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le sort de quelqu'un d'autre, car le mien était assez préoccupant : malgré la prodigiosité de ce tour de magie que je venais d'accomplir, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore, ce mesquin, m'aurait félicité. Il est plutôt du genre à réprimander les gens qui démolissent les appartements des collègues, lui. Pff.

Pendant que je cherchais un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin, Dumbledore a dit :

- Il faudra des jours pour tout remettre en état. Vous avez une idée de ce que le professeur Rogue sous-entendait en vous nommant ?

J'ai fait celui qui avait retrouvé la voix (de toute manière, j'ai entendu dire que le vieux Dumbledore sait lire dans les pensées) et j'ai dit :

- Non, monsieur.

À ce moment j'ai aperçu Bilou, que Rogue avait laissé tomber avant qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, et je me suis précipité pour le consoler. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. J'ai montré Bilou à Dumbledore, qui a hoché la tête en silence avec l'air de comprendre quelque chose mais sans dire un mot (qu'est-ce que c'est énervant, ce genre qu'il se donne). Après moult hochements de tête il a enfin dit :

- On dirait que c'est ce hérisson qui a explosé.

Alors la vérité dans toute son horreur a éclaté dans ma tête. À la fois désespéré de découvrir que je n'étais pas l'auteur de ce cataclysme, et soulagé de ne plus risquer le renvoi, j'ai tout expliqué à Dumbledore.

- C'est feu Peeves qui a dû piéger Bilou quand j'ai refusé de le payer hier, il ne pouvait pas se douter que je l'oublierais à cause de la poupée, et quand Rogue a pris Bilou ça doit être à ce moment que BOUM !

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Dumbledore est resté comme deux ronds de flan. Franchement, il est un peu dur de la comprenette par moments. Voilà ce que c'est de faire le malin et de rester sourd aux appels de la retraite.

**7h00**

Tandis qu'on remontait du cachot de Rogue, Dumbledore m'a fait :

- Heureusement que votre sagacité légendaire (j'aime cet homme) nous a permis de faire toute la lumière sur cette sombre affaire, Argus. Sinon j'aurais dû faire appel à Jessica Bletcher, cette détective que Lucius Malefoy m'avait recommandée au tome 2 - enfin, il y a trois ans - pour résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des secrets, vous vous souvenez ?

Si je me souviens, Tété a failli y laisser la vie, quand même ! Ça me fait penser que je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'est passé ensuite avec cette fameuse Chambre. Penser à me renseigner un jour.

- Ce qui m'aurait un peu contrarié, continuait Dumbledore pendant que je faisais semblant de l'écouter, car elle se fait payer cent gallions de l'heure. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ça rapporte bien, détective privé... Parfois je me dis que je devrais me reconvertir...

Je l'ai laissé délirer jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de nous séparer. J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans ma chambre quand il a dit :

- Alors je peux compter sur vous, Argus ?

- Pour que faire ? Si c'est pour remettre en état le bureau de Rogue, ça ira, mais ça sera sûrement des heures supplémentaires, il faudra...

- Non, je parle de l'hébergement du professeur Rogue.

Je l'ai invité à continuer d'un haussement de sourcil, plus paniqué à chaque seconde qui passait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Argus, je pensais que vous faisiez seulement _semblant_ de ne pas m'écouter, pour vous donner un genre, a soupiré Dumbledore. Rogue va habiter chez vous le temps que sa chambre soit remise en état. Il n'y a pas de chauffage dans les pièces autres que les chambres, vous le savez bien.

Je n'en savais rien, parce que je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait le chauffage dans les chambres. Tous les ans, en hiver, j'ai des stalactites qui me pendent du nez, mais bon. On en apprend tous les jours.

- C'est parfait, alors !

Dumbledore a tourné les talons et il s'en est allé d'un pas guilleret.

Je hais cet homme.

**16h00**

Mauvais côté : je n'ai pas de superpouvoir.

Bon côté : feu Peeves va sûrement se faire renvoyer.

**14h00**

Pas vu Bumi. De toute manière je n'ai rien à lui proposer. Pas de poème, pas de château en ruine. Pas même le chauffage dans ma chambre, quoi qu'en dise Dumblidou..

En parlant de cet ahuri, j'ai voulu lui faire une blague juste avant le déjeuner, pour me venger. Je m'étais caché dans une armure non loin de son bureau, et quand il est passé devant moi j'ai lancé à voix basse :

- Dumbledore... Dumbledore... Duuuuuuumbleeeeeeedooooooooore...

Sans se retourner il a répondu :

- Je sais que c'est vous, Rusard, et vous imitez très mal le cri de la retraite.

**19h00**

Rogue était présent au dîner ; il est donc sorti de l'infirmerie et j'aurai l'honneur de sa présence dans mon nid d'am – dans ma chambre, ce soir. J'ai encore essayé de convaincre Dumbledore de le faire habiter ailleurs (chez Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite, ou au Mexique), mais il m'a dit :

- Soyez raisonnable, Argus, le professeur Rogue est un charmant compagnon, et c'est vous qui avez la plus grande chambre du château.

Pff, n'importe quoi, j'ai du mal à passer entre le piano à queue et le sofa quand je veux accéder à ma garde-robe, et pour ouvrir la fenêtre je suis obligé de marcher sur ma piste de bowling.

**19h15**

Vaudrait mieux que je dissimule mes produits de beauté.

**19h16**

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est Rogue, mes produits ne risquent rien.

**19h17**

Sauf peut-être qu'il confonde ma crème de jour avec du cirage.

**19h20**

Je me demande si je suis censé préparer un petit discours d'accueil ? Pour ne pas qu'il devine que je préfèrerais avaler des Veracrasses crus au persil que partager ma chambrette avec lui.

Je me lance :

« Cher Professeur Rogue, bienvenue. Euh... »

**19h22**

« Bienvenue » sera suffisant. Maintenant je dois m'entraîner à le dire sans avoir de haut-le-coeur.

**19h30**

Rogue est arrivé, dans toute sa splendeur (je plaisante), avec un miroir en pied, une malle et un aquarium. Ma parole, il compte s'installer définitivement, ou quoi ? J'ai laissé tomber le discours, au cas où ce soit trop chaleureux pour lui et qu'il ne veuille plus partir.

- Bonsoir Professeur. Vous allez rire, je n'ai pas réussi à vous trouver un lit d'appoint, alors vous allez devoir dormir par terre, c'est dommage, hein ?

Il m'a jeté un regard méprisant (je m'y attendais) et d'un petit coup de baguette, il a fait apparaître un lit d'apparence ma foi très confortable. Tout est beaucoup trop facile, pour ces gens-là : un coup de baguette et ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent. Ça leur jouera des tours. Quand j'aurai des enfants, s'ils ne sont pas Cracshabadabada, je ne leur achèterai de baguette qu'à leur majorité, qu'ils apprennent un peu ce que c'est que la vraie vie. Non mais.

**19h40**

Rogue a installé ses affaires (dans mon immense bonté je lui ai prêté quelques tiroirs et étagères) puis il m'a dit d'un ton solennel :

- Rusard, puisque nous sommes désormais camarades de chambrée, je dois vous présenter Léon. Il est très silencieux et ne vous causera aucun souci tout le temps de notre séjour ici.

Il m'a montré son aquarium, dans lequel se trouvait un petit poisson rouge, et Tété s'est léché les babines. Il faudra que je la surveille, sinon ça va faire des histoires.

Je me suis penché sur Léon, qui - mais je ne le dirai jamais à Rogue - est très mignon, et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'accrochait avec ses nageoires à une petite planche en liège.

- La planche, c'est pour quoi ? ai-je demandé.

- La... ? Ah oui, Léon ne sait pas nager.


	10. Où Rusard est

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bienvenues aux nouveaux :-D**

**Vous allez sûrement être très inquiets en voyant le titre de ce chapitre, mais pas de panique, grâce à vous il s'en remet très vite !**

* * *

Où Rusard est désespéré.

mercredi 15 octobre  
**06h00**  
Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de mon lit quand je me suis réveillé ; j'ai attrapé mon traversin et j'ai commencé à en rouer de coups l'intrus, qui s'est mis à crier :  
- Par les pustules de Griselda, arrêtez, Rusard ! C'est moi !  
Je n'ai pas été dupe : n'importe qui pourrait dire « c'est moi », je ne suis pas plus avancé.  
- Prenez-moi la vie, vous n'aurez jamais ma liberté ! me suis-je exclamé avec ferveur.  
- Je ne veux pas de votre vie, bougre d'imbécile, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point ! Je veux juste récupérer l'oeil de crapaud qui m'a glissé des mains !  
Là j'ai compris qui était le « moi » et j'ai bondi hors de mon lit (sans oublier de m'enrouler dans mon drap, étant donné que je dors dans le plus simple appareil) en hurlant :  
- Un oeil de crapaud dans mon lit ? Un oeil de crapaud dans mon lit ? Un oeil de cr...  
Je me suis soudain retrouvé muet comme un carpaccio et Rogue m'a fait :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes chochotte, alors. Je vous rends la parole si vous arrêtez de hurler comme une jeune fille.  
J'ai hoché la tête avec dégradance et j'ai senti ma voix revenir.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un oeil de crapaud à six heures du matin ? Vous êtes frappé, vous !  
- J'en prends un tous les matins au lever, c'est bon pour mon teint.  
Fichtre. Cet homme a d'étranges habitudes.

**06h10**- Je vous préviens, Argus, je prends la salle de bains pendant une demi-heure tous les matins, sauf le dimanche où je n'y reste que vingt minutes. A vous de vous arranger en conséquence.  
Je suis sur le point de m'exclamer qu'il ne manque pas d'air, mais le souvenir de l'oeil de crapaud baladeur est encore frais dans mon esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour je pourrais me réveiller avec bien pire dans mon lit.  
La cohabitation s'annonce difficile.

**06h25**  
Rogue est sous la douche.

**06h26**  
C'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre ce qu'il fait de ses cheveux ! Ce mystère m'a toujours laissé perplexe. Je savais bien que le trou que j'ai percé dans le mur entre ma chambre et ma salle de bains s'avèrerait utile un jour.

**06h28**  
Vision d'horreur ! Rogue est chauve comme un oeuf ! Même sous la couche de mousse qui lui recouvre le crâne, on voit bien qu'il n'a pas l'ombre d'un poil sur le caillou !  
Ça alors, qui se serait attendu à ça ?

**06h29**  
Pas moi.

**06h40**  
Je suis choqué. J'en ai assez, assez ! Depuis le début de cette année je ne fais que découvrir des choses innommables à propos de mes collègues, alors que je ne demande rien à personne ! Nom d'une boulette asphyxiante, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

**06h45**  
Rogue vient de pousser un effroyable cri de douleur. Un rapide coup d'oeil par le trou m'apprend qu'il vient de se prendre la barre du rideau de douche sur la tête. Hahahahahahahahahaha, bien fait, ça lui apprendra à me révéler ses plus noirs secrets contre mon gré.  
On va rigoler, il aura une bosse sous sa perruque. Tiens à propos, où est-elle, sa perruque ? Ah oui, je la vois, elle est posée sur le bord du lavabo. Je vais regarder comment il l'enfile, ça peut être marrant.

**06h47**  
Mais ? Mais ? Mais ? Il lave sa perruque avant de la mettre ! Alors que je ne lui ai jamais vu de cheveux propres ! Quel est ce mystère ? Je me dois de le résoudre, et je le fais pour tous les concierges opprimés par leurs collègues de par le monde.

**06h48**  
Mystère résolu. Rogue lave soigneusement ses cheveux, puis il les enduit à l'aide d'un pinceau n°5 en poils de martre d'une pâte visqueuse ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du cirage. J'ai toujours dit que ce type n'était pas net. Oups, il sort.

**07h00**  
Je brûlais d'envie de l'interroger à propos de l'affaire Attributs Capillaires Graissés à Dessein, mais bien évidemment je ne suis pas censé avoir vu ce que j'ai vu. Surtout qu'il m'a crié dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes à cause de la barre du rideau de douche. Comme si c'était ma faute si le scotch n'est pas assez costaud pour la tenir bien collée au mur. Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, il veut une barre solidement fixée. Ah celui-là, on voit bien qu'il n'a pas été élevé à sept dans la gamelle du chien.

**07h15**  
J'ai entendu la porte claquer, je peux sortir sans risque de la salle de bains. J'ai l'impression que cette cohabitation ne va pas être de tout repos.  
AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE ! Je viens de donner un coup de pied dans un de ses sales bouquins qu'il laisse traîner partout dans l'espoir que je m'imagine qu'il sait lire.

**07h16**  
_Severus Fowler Bertram Rogue __  
__Mon journal._

**07h17**  
Severus Fowler Bertram Rogue tient un journal. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'exploser de rire. Peut-être la douleur lancinante dans mon gros orteil.  
Quelle tafiole, ce type ! Un journal intime, à son âge !

**07h20**  
Juste au moment où j'allais me plonger dans la lecture de cet ouvrage ô combien édifiant, Rogue est entré en trombe dans ma chambre. Pas trouvé d'autre moyen de me débarrasser du journal que de le jeter par la fenêtre, qui, comble de malchance, était fermée. Le journal a rebondi lamentablement sur le carreau et il m'est retombé sur les pieds - comme par hasard, sur l'orteil qui avait déjà fait sa connaissance quelques minutes auparavant. Rogue m'a jeté un coup d'oeil soupçonneux (honnêtement, est-ce qu'il sait faire autre chose avec ses yeux ?) et il s'est approché du livre. J'ai en toute habileté posé négligemment mon pied (l'autre, le valide) dessus en sifflotant un air de ma composition, dans le but avoué d'avoir l'air nonchalant.  
Malheureusement il a compris que je lui cachais quelque chose (ce type est très fort) et il a arraché le journal de dessous mon pied. Il n'a rien dit mais il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil énervé (j'ai la réponse à ma question), il a fourré l'objet du délit dans sa manche, il a pris un bocal dans son armoire et il est parti.

**07h30**  
Nom d'un phonographe à mandibules, j'ai déjà :  
1° failli me faire agresser par un oeil de crapaud  
2° découvert encore un secret par le plus pur des hasards  
3° manqué une occasion de bien rigoler  
et me suis déjà mis un collègue-colocataire à dos. Et il n'est que sept heures et demie.  
J'espère que mon horoscope se montrera plus optimiste.

**09h30**  
_« Il y a des jours où tout se passe bien et où tous vos souhaits semblent vouloir se réaliser. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme ça et vous feriez mieux de rester couché, conseil d'ami »._  
Si même Glenda le dit, je ne demande qu'à obéir.

**09h40**  
À peine m'étais-je confortablement installé au lit avec un des livres de Rogue (_Une histoire comparée du napel dans les potions _- j'aime apprendre) que j'ai entendu un énorme vacarme au-dessus de ma tête. Puisque Peeves a sûrement été viré du château, c'est encore un coup de ces têtes de pioche d'élèves. Y a des heures de retenue qui se perdent.

**09h50**  
Peeves n'a pas été renvoyé du château. Je vais voir Dumbledore.

**10h00**  
De mieux en mieux !  
Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire partir Peeves, mais en plus alors que j'allais partir, il m'a lancé :  
- Au fait, mon cher Argus, je me suis laissé dire par Severus que vous possédiez votre propre piste de bowling, dans votre chambre.  
- Ah ? Euh, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais le professeur Rogue a tendance à lever le coude à la moindre occasion...  
- Lui aussi ? C'est fâcheux. On dirait que l'éthique de l'équipe enseignante n'est plus la même que dans le temps... Pourtant Severus avait l'air tout à fait lucide en me parlant de cette piste...  
J'ai nié de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y a fait. Ce soir, vingt-et-une heures, Dumbledore vient chez moi pour un petit tournoi de bowling « entre potes ».  
Parfois je me dis que se débarrasser de ce vieux fou serait accomplir un acte d'intérêt public.

**14h00**  
Croisé Bumi et McGonagall (alias Boit-sans-soif) qui gloussaient comme des dindes. Quand je suis passé devant elles BSS m'a lancé un regard triomphant mais je l'ai ignorée du mieux que j'ai pu et je les ai dépassées d'un air très digne.  
Puis je me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis et je me suis retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air.

**17h00**  
J'ai passé l'après-midi à clouer tous les tapis au sol, mais au moins maintenant je suis certain que plus rien de regrettable ne m'arrivera à cause d'eux. Comme de juste, j'ai oublié ma boîte à outils sous le dernier tapis et il a fallu que je le décloue et que je recommence tout, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre, puisque c'est une journée « sans ». C'est même étonnant que ça ne me soit pas arrivé à chaque fois.

**20h58, heure de la soirée "super fun" moins deux**  
Rogue et moi fixons avec appréhension la porte de ma chambre, qui d'un instant à l'autre devrait résonner d'un coup franc et massif nous annonçant l'arrivée du directeur vénéré de cette école.

**21h00**  
Pas de coup franc et massif.

**21h03**  
_nombres de soupirs exaspérés _: vingt-sept.  
_nombres de coups d'oeil nerveux allant du réveil à la porte_ : cinquante-deux.  
_nombre de raclements de gorge embarrassés_ : douze.  
_nombre de coups francs et massifs à la porte_ : zéro.

**21h10**  
- Il est gonflé quand même ! m'exclame-je avec indignation. Déjà qu'il nous fiche la soirée en l'air, voilà en plus qu'il n'est pas capable d'arriver à l'heure !  
- Je suis absolument d'accord, approuve Rogue. Et ce malgré le fait que vous ayez failli poser vos yeux indignes sur un objet à très forte valeur personnelle de ma possession.  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, j'ai presque oublié cette histoire. Enfin, depuis environ une demi-heure, parce qu'avant qu'il n'arrive j'ai remué la pièce de fond en comble pour voir s'il n'avait pas un autre journal caché quelque part. Héhéhé.

**21h15**  
- Me voilà ! dit Dumbledore d'un ton guilleret. Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai dû faire un détour par les Trois Balais.  
Il nous a montré les bouteilles qu'il avait apportées et Rogue s'est écrié :  
- Vous êtes tout pardonné !  
Et à voir ses yeux gourmands, je n'ai peut-être pas inventé de toutes pièces cette réputation de soûlard, en fin de compte.

**23h00**  
Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole ! Le Whisky Pur Feu coule à flots et les potes ne sont pas mauvais du tout au bowling, ça rend la partie plus corsée que quand je joue contre moi-même.  
Pour ne rien gâcher, la perruque de Rogue s'est un peu soulevée au moment où il lâchait la boule, et Dumbledore et moi avons échangé un clin d'oeil entendu.

**23h03**  
Doux Jésus, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas mépris sur ce clin d'oeil. S'il a cru que je lui faisais des avances, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

**23h10**  
Ah non, ça va. Comme il est un peu saoul il s'est mis à me parler de son amour fou pour McGo. Le pauvre, oserais-je lui avouer que l'élue de son coeur a déjà le palpitant qui bat pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

**23h20**  
Par les favoris de Louis XIV, un plan diabolique vient de germer dans mon esprit malfaisant ! Je vais aider Dumby à faire craquer McGo, et Bumi n'aura plus qu'à tomber dans mes bras ouverts ! Parfois j'ai envie de me prendre moi-même dans mes bras. Mais là, tout de suite, ça pourrait paraître bizarre à mes nouveaux amis. Je vais donc attendre qu'il fasse noir.

**23h30**  
Résultat des courses, on a chacun gagné une partie (mais moi je ne suis jamais arrivé dernier, contrairement à mes chers potes, hahahahahahaha). On s'est trouvé des petits surnoms : Dumby est "Roi du Spare" (il aurait préféré "Roi du Strike", mais il faut être lucide), Rogue "La Quille Carmagnole" et moi "Boule ravageuse".  
Mercredi bowling, jeudi danse de société, j'ai vraiment une vie sociale (et physique) des plus actives.

jeudi 16 octobre  
**06h30**  
J'ai fait un rêve très étrange, que je me suis empressé de raconter à Severus (mon nouvel ami).  
J'étais dans la jungle et je tranchais des lianes qui formaient un barrage inextricable devant moi. J'avais beau trancher et trancher, j'avais l'impression que le noeud ne se défaisait pas d'un pouce. Or, il fallait absolument que je m'enfuie car les hommes violets chaussés de souliers à roulettes allaient finir par me rattraper. Puis soudain un homme seulement vêtu d'un pagne (l'impudent) arrivait, accroché à une liane, en hurlant ce que je retranscrirais à l'oreille comme à peu près : "Aaaaaaaïaïaaaaaa-ïaïaaaaaaa !". Il m'emmenait dans son village perché, chez les êtres aux cheveux de plumes, et là je rencontrais un esprit qui me disait :  
- Fais le bien autour de toi, Patronyme.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je alors d'une voix brumeuse tout en effectuant un petit pas chaloupé (je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était un rêve, hein).  
- On m'appelle O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri.  
Je restais abasourdi, la bouche ouverte, mais avec beaucoup de style, car j'étais dans un rêve et je faisais ce que je voulais, puis il ajoutait :  
- Fais le bien.  
Et il disparaissait en un million de gouttelettes dorées.

Severus est resté perplexe. Puis il a dit :  
- Ah.  
Ce que j'ai trouvé d'un secours salutaire, il va sans dire.

**10h00**  
Nom d'une huître velue, je suis devenu gentil ! Comme quand Severus m'avait fait boire cette potion anti-poux, sauf que là je ne rends pas service aux autres à contrecœur ! Il n'y a que dans de rares moments de lucidité comme maintenant que je me rends compte que j'agis mal. Ohnonohnonohnonohnon, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est sûrement à cause d'O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'écrire tout ceci ? Faire le bien, c'est bien. Je suis heureux d'aider les autres et j'espère rester gentil toute ma vie.

**11h00**  
Rogue m'a trouvé près de son bureau, en train d'aider un élève à ramasser ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillées dans le couloir.  
Il m'a secoué comme un prunier et m'a dit :  
- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas donné un coup de pied dans ses livres et écrabouillé ses plumes ?  
J'avais sûrement l'air d'une loque, mais il n'en a rien dit, le délicat homme. Je lui ai expliqué ma théorie de l'envoûtement d'O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri, après avoir donné une Suçacide à ce charmant première année, et j'ai ajouté :  
- Aidez-moi, Severus. je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal aux joues à force de sourire tout le temps.  
Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a dit :  
- Je vous aiderai, Argus. Je vous aiderai.  
Quel chic type. Je suis certain que si les élèves devaient voter pour leur prof préféré, c'est lui qui gagnerait. Et haut la main.


	11. Où Rusard a trouvé

**Salut !**

**panthère : **Rusard a le chic pour voir la paille dans l'oeil de son voisin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Merci pour ta review :-D

**Zazaone : **C'est vrai que les gens qui habitent à Poudlard n'ont pas l'air très sains d'esprit. Mais c'ets pour notre plus grand plaisir. Rusard me dit dans l'oreillette que ce n'est pas grave si McGo ne le choisit pas pour son prochain anniversaire, il préfère les blondes... lol

**Ann'Onyme : **Alors j'ai adoré ton explication quant au fait que Rogue se graisse volontairement les cheveux. Je crois même que c'est la bonne explication. Sacré Rogue. Merci !

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Petit cours de prononciation : "Oque Atangue Quatangue Brie". C'est pas dur, en fait ! mdr Pour Louise... euh, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait peur des Français...

**Lady Cottington : **Merci bien, ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que Rusard est marrant :-D. Mais ne perds pas trop de temps à lire des fics, et file résoudre le mystère du lapin-garou ! lol

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **Voilà l'intérêt d'avoir un agent dormant à Poudlard. Plus rienne nous échappe !

**ginnylafurie : **Merki ! Rogue nous cache bien des choses. Et dire que s'il n'avait tenu qu'à JKR, on n'en aurait jamais rien su !

**louve108 : **Formidable, encore une nouvelle ! Bientôt Rusard sera plus célèbre que la reine ! (Il faut se réveiller, à présent). Je continue, je continue. Et merci !

**Merci à tout le monde ! Maintenant, regardez le titre : ça donne pas envie de lire, ça ? ;-)**

**

* * *

**

Où Rusard a trouvé son maître

vendredi 17 octobre

**05h00**

Hier soir j'étais trop épuisé - qui aurait cru que c'était aussi fatiguant d'être bon ? - alors je ne suis pas allé au cours de danse de Madame P. Du coup je me suis couché avec les poules et aujourd'hui je suis debout à cinq heures, en pleine forme et frais comme une rose du matin.

Severus est tellement mignon quand il dort. Je vais lui écrire un poème.

**05h30**

Il serait peut-être content que je le lui déclame pour le réveiller en douceur ? Je me lance (ces nombreuses années d'entraînement dans les couloirs du château n'auront pas été vaines) :

_Et si tu n'existais pas_

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais_

_Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi_

_Sans espoir et sans –_

Severus vient de me lancer un traversin dans la tête. Quelqu'un a également crié « Fermez-la, Cracmol mal embouché ! », mais je me refuse à croire que ce soit lui, il est tellement plein de tact.

Je vais à la cuisine lui chercher le petit-déjeuner.

**05h50**

En mordant à belles dents dans son croissant il m'a fait :

- Je me demande si je vais vous aider à redevenir malveillant, tout compte fait. Le petit-déjeuner au lit, c'est bien aussi.

Dans un instant de lucidité je lui ai lancé un regard suppliant, et il a dit :

- Je plaisante.

Quel rigolo, ce Sevy.

**05h51**

Il m'a interdit de l'appeler « Sevy ».

**07h00**

- Bon, Rusard, vous avez reçu la visite de cet O'bbrattang Brat'tang Ki, la nuit dernière ?

- C'est "O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri".

- Peu importe. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Non, mais je vous ai écrit un autre poème pendant que vous étiez sous la douche. Je vous le lis ? Ca fait...

- Sans façon, j'espère rester sain d'esprit longtemps encore.

- Oh, c'est dommage, ça s'intitule _Ode à un chauve_, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Avec un regard noir il m'a fait :

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça ?

Oups.

- Euh, je, enfin, c'est, en fait, ben, c'est parce que... vous êtes CHAUVES DES MAINS ! (j'ai crié, je ne sais pas pourquoi). Oui, regardez, vous n'avez pas un poil sur les mains, c'est admirable chez un homme de votre âg-de votre expérience, oui, bien sûr, héhé (rire gêné).

- Vous avez besoin de repos, Rusard. Et si pendant votre sieste vous revoyez cet O'ttagganb Tag'ganb Kri, vous lui demandez s'il n'a pas un autre nom, un peu plus facile à prononcer pour qui n'est pas rompu aux langues exotiques, comme moi.

**07h05**

_Ô toi ! l'imberbe de l'encéphale_

_Ô toi ! l'abandonné des poils_

_Le chevelu sous son pelage rit de toi_

_Ta calvitie impunément montre du doigt_

_Mais si la bêtise se dénombr' en cheveux_

_Tu es assurément le plus savant des deux_

Quand un élan poétique vous submerge, il n'est pas bon de le réprimer.

**8h00**

Ai fait un peu de ménage. Toujours pas trouvé le journal intime de Sevy.

**8h01**

Holà ! Attention, ce n'est pas du tout pour rire de lui que je veux lire son journal ! C'est pour essayer de déterminer la cause de ce mal-être qui l'ancre aux bas-fonds de l'amertume.

Ça sent le poème, cette phrase.

**11h00**

J'allais m'asseoir à mon bureau pour coucher ce fameux poème sur le papier quand je me suis soudain endormi en chemin (entre l'armoire et le bureau, donc). Heureusement que je venais de faire le ménage parce que, à dormir sur le tapis, j'aurais pu m'étouffer avec la poussière. Bref, là n'est pas l'important - il y a pire que la mort, après tout. Ouh, j'ai intérêt à ce que personne ne me pique cette phrase. Je cacherai mon journal la prochaine fois que le Roi du Spare vient par ici, on ne sait jamais - l'important, c'est qu'O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri m'a à nouveau visité dans mon sommeil. Il m'a dit :

- Tu es un disciple doué, Patronyme. C'est bien.

- Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous Patronyme ? ai-je répondu.

- Parce que tu es novice dans l'art de faire le bien. Un jour peut-être, tu deviendras Pseudonyme.

- Ah d'accord... Et O'kkatang Kat'tang Bri, c'est votre nom à vous ou c'est le nom pour désigner le chef de la secte ?

- Non, c'est mon nom à moi.

- D'accord. À propos, vous n'en auriez pas un autre ? C'est pour mon ami Severus, il a des problèmes de mémoire, je crois qu'elle est partie en même temps que ses cheveux.

- Je ne saisis pas très bien ce que tu racontes mais tu diras à ton ami qu'il peut m'appeler mon vrai prénom.

- Ah. Et c'est quoi ?

- Jean-Jacques.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous avez été obligé de prendre un nom de scène. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de porter l'exotique prénom d'Ernestin, comme moi.

**Midi**

Un chérubin de Poufsouffle a brisé une vitre dans la serre numéro 2. J'ai réparé les dégâts en philosophant avec le professeur Chourave sur l'attendrissante maladresse des jeunes élèves. Pour me remercier, elle m'a invité à venir déguster avec elle ce soir un petit alcool à base de feuille d'agave qu'elle fabrique elle-même.

Quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais amener Severus elle a dit oui, mais elle m'a fait comprendre que nous devions être très discrets car Dumbledore n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas si elle entendait par là que le vieux Dumby n'apprécierait pas qu'on boive de l'alcool au sein de son école ou s'il n'apprécierait pas de ne pas être invité, mais j'ai juré de garder le secret.

Ce soir donc, rendez-vous chez Pomona quand le premier rayon de lune aura atteint le vitrail de la tour ouest.

Tout le monde sait que d'ordinaire je ne bois pas d'alcool, mais tout ce qui peut embêter Dumbledore est bon à prendre.

**14h00**

Pomona est loin d'être repoussante. Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance avec elle ?

**14h05**

Il faudrait pour cela que je laisse Severus à la maison, or ce ne serait pas très sympathique envers le cher homme, qui se montre si prévenant envers moi. Je sais qu'il ne crache pas sur un petit verre quand l'occasion s'en présente, alors ce ne serait pas chic de l'en priver. J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas trop séduisant ce soir, ou Popo va tomber sous son charme ravageur au lieu du mien.

**16h00**

Première leçon de « Redevenir méchant : une mission céleste » après les cours de Severus.

Nous nous baladons dans les couloirs.

Règle numéro 1 : ne pas sourire à tous ceux que nous croisons. Avancer la mâchoire serrée et l'insulte au bord des lèvres.

C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais mais Severus a mis au point un système infaillible : quand je m'oublie, il me lance une espèce de décharge électrique avec sa baguette et je me ressaisis aussitôt. Plusieurs fois, alors que je faisais un signe de main avenant à l'adresse de quelques élèves au visage d'ange, il a dû me rappeler à l'ordre. Mais sans me vanter, je crois que j'ai fait des progrès sur la fin. J'ai même réussi à faire une grimace au petit Potter, qui m'a pourtant l'air d'être un brave garçon. Mais Severus m'a dit qu'il était en fait mauvais comme la peste bubonique. Si Severus le dit, ça doit être vrai.

**17h00**

La prochaine leçon aura lieu demain, c'est samedi, on aura toute la journée. Severus était assez satisfait de celle d'aujourd'hui, mais il m'a dit de continuer à m'entraîner parce que la méchanceté ce n'est pas comme voler en balai, ça s'oublie.

**19h00**

Severus et moi étions étendus sur nos lits respectifs (je lisais _Une histoire comparée du napel dans les potions_ et Sevy jouait au WizGame, une sorte de jeu sur parchemin où il faut ramasser des gallions pour libérer un dragon) quand stupéfaction ! Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

J'allais me lever pour aller ouvrir, mais Severus m'a rappelé à l'ordre :

- Rusard, montrez-moi que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec vous, tout à l'heure.

Alors j'ai crié d'un ton peu engageant :

- Quoi ?

- C'est Dumbledore, a dit la voix de Dumbledore. Puis-je entrer, Argus ?

- Euh... Mouais... Mais pas longtemps, alors, ai-je répondu sous l'oeil approbateur de mon maître ès malveillance.

Dumbledore a jailli dans la pièce (on se demande comment un croulant comme lui peut avoir toujours autant de vitalité) et il a dit :

- Je venais simplement aux nouvelles, voir si la cohabitation se passait toujours bien.

- On fait aller, ai-je répondu d'une voix bourrue.

Derrière Dumbledore, Sevy a levé le pouce pour me montrer qu'il appréciait cette initiative.

- Tantmieuxtantmieux, a dit Dumbledore. Parce que... je pensais que votre chambre serait bientôt comme neuve, Severus, mais il se trouve qu'il y a un peu de retard dans le chantier. Je crains que vous ne deviez passer encore quelques sem- jours ici, avec Argus.

Il a commencé à faire les cent pas tout en déblatérant, et Severus s'est mis à m'adresser des gestes désespérés en indiquant la fenêtre.

Le premier rayon de lune venait d'atteindre le vitrail de la tour ouest ! Malédiction ! Pomona allait nous attendre et nous étions bloqués là, avec ce vieil hurluberlu !

J'ai immédiatement fait signe à Severus d'y aller sans moi, d'expliquer à Popo que je serais un peu retard, et que j'allais me débrouiller pour Dumbledore et qu'il n'oublie pas d'apporter à Pomona un bouquet de fleurs, si possible pas en provenance de son jardin à elle - tout ça en signes, je suis très fort. Il a hoché la tête et dit :

- Messieurs, veuillez me pardonner, je vais aux toilettes.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir, Dumbledore a dit :

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas celles d'Argus ?

Ah, il n'a pas été très malin sur ce coup-là, Sevy.

- Euh... Je ne peux pas, elle sont bouchées, a alors dit Severus.

Je craignais le pire.

- Argus a quelques problèmes intestinaux, voyez-vous, a-t-il ajouté.

Évidemment.

Je lui aurais jeté une boule de bowling à la tête si ça n'avait pas risqué de flanquer notre couverture par terre. Et juste à ce moment-là, j'ai remarqué que l'esprit d'O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri m'avait quitté ! Tout heureux, j'ai laissé échapper une exclamation de joie - Dumbledore m'a regardé bizarrement, il a peut-être cru que j'avais un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes.

Mais à peine Severus avait-il refermé la porte que je me disais en mon for intérieur : « Sacré Severus ! Il nous fera toujours rire ! Me calomnier pour pouvoir s'échapper, ce type est brillant ! Comme j'aimerais avoir un centième de son esprit si vif et si... »

Là je me suis mis à me cogner la tête contre le mur et Dumbledore, bien sûr, s'est précipité pour voir si je m'étais fait mal. Lui, c'est tout jeune qu'il a dû recevoir la visite d'O K B.

Vingt minutes plus tard le vieux était toujours là alors j'ai dû avoir recours aux grands remèdes pour le quitter. M'approchant en toute subtilité de la porte, j'ai montré du doigt le mur derrière lui et je me suis écrié :

- Oh regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'est retourné et je me suis enfui.

Pas très élégant, je le reconnais, mais efficace.

**01h00**

Mes aïeux, quelle soirée ! Popo est une sacrée rigolote, et en plus je crois que je lui plais. Déjà je me suis confondu en excuses quand je suis arrivé, avec une demi-heure de retard, et je crois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié.

- Vous êtes tout pardonné, Argus ! m'a-t-elle dit. Euh, je peux vous appeler Argus ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir. Mais je m'appelle Isidore, ai-je répondu avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle a éclaté de rire (« Femme qui rit... ») et elle a eu l'air très impressionné quand je lui ai dit que j'avais réussi à échapper à Dumbledore sans lui révéler où j'allais.

La prochaine fois que j'irai la voir, elle m'a fait promettre de venir sans Severus.

Je crois d'ailleurs que ce ne sera pas plus mal car il ne connaît pas ses limites et à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes il dort tout habillé sur son lit, dans la position dans laquelle je l'ai laissé tomber. Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il s'endorme dans son propre vomi, d'ailleurs.

Je devrais penser à lui donner des leçons de « Redevenir sobre : une mission céleste ».

samedi 18 octobre

**10h00**

Le réveil est difficile, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par Jean-Jacques (j'ai décidé d'adopter ce nom, moi aussi) pour ma folle virée de méchancetage d'hier. J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que j'avais fait ça juste pour vérifier que j'étais bien devenu gentil dans le plus profond de mon âme, mais allez savoir pourquoi, il ne m'a pas cru.

J'ai attendu que Severus se réveille à son tour pour lui en parler, mais avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il m'a fait :

- Rusard, vous ne sauriez pas où est passé Gérard ?

Mille vertèbres calcinées.

**13h00**

Deuxième leçon. Règle numéro deux : crier pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Regardez ces deux imbéciles qui courent, là-bas. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, ils font du sport, c'est bien, non ?

- Pas dans les couloirs. Allez-y, je vous regarde.

- D'accord.

Je me suis éclairci la voix et j'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces :

- HÉ VOUS LÀ-BAS ! ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !

L'un des élèves s'est retourné, a trébuché et s'est étalé face contre terre. J'allais m'exclamer « Oh ! Monsieur Propre miséricordieux ! » mais Sevy a fait :

- C'était inespéré ! Venez !

Quand nous sommes arrivés à côté du cher petit, Severus a dit :

- Regardez, Rusard. Il gît à terre comme une épave. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Me retenant de toutes mes forces de ne pas dire iL'aider à se relever, l'aider à se relever/i, j'ai dit d'une petite voix, effrayé par ma propre méchanceté :

- Lui donner une retenue ?

- Lui marcher sur les doigts ! a rugi Severus.

Ce disant, il a bondi à pieds joints sur les mains du pauvre mignon, et moi je me suis caché les yeux.

**14h00**

- Tout de même, ai-je dit à Severus tandis qu'il cherchait une autre victime, je me demande ce que Jean-Jacques va en dire. Il n'était déjà pas très content la nuit dernière...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce que Jean-Jacques en pense ? a-t-il répliqué. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, par les ventouses du poulpe géant !

- Ça vous va bien de dire ça. Si ma mémoire est bonne, et je crois qu'elle l'est, c'est bien vous qui m'avez fait remuer ma chambre de fond en comble à la recherche de Gérard le lézard, ce matin.

Le regard mauvais a fait son retour et Severus son départ.


	12. Où Rusard aime le

**Holà, on a explosé le record de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Rusard me fait dire qu'il vous remercie vivement, et il aimerait aussi que vous ne teniez pas compte de ce que Mike Newell lui a fait faire dans le film... ;-)**

**Lady Cottington : **Un peu court ? Mais c'est parce que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures... Voilà :-) Merci pour ta review !

**may-yam : **J'ai remarqué que ton pseudo état un palindrome... Et merci pour ta review, j'espère cependant que tu ne claqueras pas ta pile en lisant cette histoire, il faut vivre pour lire le tome 7 !

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Rogue a été complètement conquis par Ruru, hein ? mdr Merci !

**Demoness Lange : **Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes n'a jamais fait de mal, je vois que tu es d'accord avec moi... On est faites pour s'entendre ! Si tu te conduis bien je te présenterai même Rusard ;-)

**louve108 : **Bienvenue ! Et oups... ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté... hum... Merci d'être venue quand même !

**panthere : **Mais Rusard EST une bombe sexuelle... Seulement JKR l'a mal décrit dans les livres et du coup tous les réalisateurs en ont fait une espèce de vieux crado mal dégrossi. Le pauvre. Merci pour ta review :-)

**Zazaone : **Voui, Rusard est un type cultivé qui connaît ses classiques étrangers ;-) Merci !

**alana chantelune : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que Rusard subit un état de manque qui le conduità imaginer tout et n'importe quoi... Mais bon, ça ne fait de mal à personne ;-)

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **En fait il essaie juste de se protéger en faisant semblant d'être irascible... Il ne veut pas souffrir... lol Merci pour ta review !

**Ann O'nyme : **On ne le dira jamais assez : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Et Rusard en fait les frais avec OKB... Merci !

**Illythie : **Bienvenue chez Rusard, j'espère que tu t'y plairas ! Tu n'aimes pas Georgia Nicolson ? Bah, c'est pas grave... (_hop, Illythie sur ma liste noire..._) Merci pour ta review ! ;-)

**Owlie Wood : **Je t'avoue que pendant une demi-secondede mégalomanie tout à fait déplacée je me suis demandé si Newell n'avait pas lu cette fic... Ca serait chouette :-) mais ne rêvons pas. Allez, merci pour ta review, et maintenant place à la star !

* * *

**Un chapitre court, mais intense ;-)**

* * *

Où Rusard aime le poisson.

dimanche 19 octobre

**9h00**

La nuit dernière Jean-Jacques a essayé de m'ensorceler parce que je ne suis pas un bon Patronyme. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un songe et qu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal, c'est déjà ça. Mais le voir dans mes rêves à chaque fois que je dors, c'est un peu pénible à la longue.

Rogue n'est pas là et son lit est froid. Il a dû aller se balader au bord du lac, il m'a dit que ça lui arrivait à l'occasion, quand il se sentait d'humeur lyrique.

Avec son esprit tourmenté, il a dû oublier de nourrir Léon le poisson.

**9h01**

LEON A DISPARU !

**9h10**

J'ai regardé partout, Léon a vraiment disparu. J'espère que Rogue n'a pas voulu lui rendre la liberté en le mettant dans le lac. Le poulpe géant n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Hé, on m'appelle !

**9h11**

Quelqu'un est en train de crier « Anatole ! Venez à mon secours ! » dans la salle de bains. Surprenant.

**9h15**

Tété dormait dans la baignoire, et c'était son estomac qui m'appelait. Plus précisément, Léon, dont le corps en charpie n'était plus qu'une loque sanguinolente. Non je déconne, gourmande comme elle est, elle a dû le gober d'un coup sec sans mâcher. Le meilleur moyen de choper un ulcère, m'enfin… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai secoué Tété dans tous les sens (quelle cruauté, je sais !) et elle a fini par recracher Léon. Mais le pauvre petit être était déjà froid comme la mort. Quelle tristesse !

**9h16**

Quel désespoir !

**9h17**

Quelle misère !

**9h18**

Quelle infortune !

**9h19**

Quelle horreur ! Rogue va m'assassiner à mains nues !

**9h20**

En route pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Hop hop. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre le temps de m'habiller, ma robe de chambre à fleurs a l'air de faire rire les élèves qui sont déjà debout. Oh, si je peux mettre un peu de gaieté dans leurs tristes vies d'étudiants, il n'y a aucun regret à avoir !

Hop hop.

**9h25**

- Entrez !

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore est en caleçon. Dire que j'aurais pu finir ma vie à peu près tranquille, sans aucune autre vision d'horreur à supporter que celle de Sevy dans ce sous-vêtement en dentelle ou McGonagall avec un coup dans le nez... mais non. Rien ne m'aura été épargné.

Tout en essayant de faire abstraction du spectacle des mollets de coq de Dumby qui s'agitent sous mon nez, j'explique mon problème :

- C'est à propos du poisson de Quille Carmagnole. il est comme qui dirait décédé. Miss Teigne n'en a fait qu'une bouchée. Euh... vous ne pourriez pas le ressusciter ?

- Mais mon, pauvre ami, on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts !

- Quoi ? Mais ça sert à quoi la magie, alors ?

Je tourne les talons d'un mouvement vif (et élégant, malgré la robe de chambre printanière) pour m'en aller comme un prince.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Boule Ravageuse ?

- Je m'en vais comme un prince.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, montrez-moi donc ce poisson.

Je m'exécute, de toute manière on ne peut plus rien pour lui. (Léon). Bah, pour Dumbledore non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui, ça pour être mort, il est mort.

Tiens, c'est drôle, je pensais qu'il faisait simplement un concours de retiennage de respiration contre lui-même.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

- Oui, l'enterrer discrètement et prier pour son âme.

- Non, aller en acheter un autre et ne rien dire à Severus.

- Haha ! Mais il n'est pas stupide, vous savez ? - Dumbledore hausse un sourcil interrogateur - oh, le mesquin ! - Il s'en rendra compte !

- Rusard, vous savez ce qui a moins de différences qu'une goutte d'eau et une autre goutte d'eau ?

Je n'ai rien compris mais je fais semblant de réfléchir.

- Euh, non.

- Un poisson rouge et un autre poisson rouge.

Toujours pas compris.

- Sevy-erus n'y verra que du feu, soyez-en sûr ! D'ailleurs s'il remarque quoi que ce soit, je m'engage à lui faire croire que c'est à cause de moi que Léon est mort, promet Dumbledore.

Bon.

- Au fait, si je vous dis que Léon le poisson m'a appelé depuis le ventre de Tété, vous me croyez ?

Vous êtes un type hors du commun, Rusard, alors oui, je vous crois.

**11h00**

Dumblidou a levé la protection magique de l'école le temps que je prenne la cheminée jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a même donné de l'argent directement en provenance du fonds pour les élèves démunis pour acheter un nouveau Léon. Il est vraiment bon envers moi.

Mais pas envers les élèves démunis.

**13h00**

J'ai un nouveau Léon, mai j'ai eu mille misères à en trouver un. La Ménagerie magique a des poisson rouges par milliers, mais j'ai bien cru qu'aucun ne conviendrait. J'ai commencé par demander s'ils avaient un poisson qui ne sache pas nager, mais ils m'ont jeté dehors en croyant que je me moquais d'eux (un peu comme si j'allais au bureau de Jessica Bletcher, la célèbre détective privée, et que je lui demandais de quoi elle est privée. Mais ce genre de blagounettes n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé).

Je suis donc retourné dans le magasin en faisant semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre – ce qui a plutôt bien marché puisqu'on ne m'a plus embêté. J'avais conclu que Léon était une particularité et que tous les autres poissons savaient nager, aussi j'ai cherché un poisson rouge qui se contente de lui ressembler physiquement, pas la peine qu'il soit aussi son jumeau spirituel.

Au bout de dix minutes je pensais avoir trouvé ce qu'il me fallait : un beau petit poisson tout mignon qui me paraissait parfait. Mais quand je lui ai dit : « Hop ! Toi je t'achète et je t'appelle Léon ! », il a bondi hors de son bocal et il m'a mordu le nez. Je crois qu'il n'aimait pas le prénom Léon.

J'étais sur le point de payer celui que j'avais choisi ensuite quand il est subitement devenu mauve (très joli, mais je pense que Severus se serait aperçu de la supercherie). Repartant en quête de la perle rare, j'en ai rencontré un qui ne cessait de sortir de son aquarium en effectuant des sauts périlleux. J'en ai encore trouvé un qui faisait semblant d'être mort, un autre qui non seulement parlait, mais jurait également comme un charretier, et un autre qui faisait des clins d'oeil salaces à tout ce qui bougeait.

J'ai tout de même fini par en trouver un qui ne soit ni cascadeur, ni caméléonesque, ni blagueur, ni névrosé, ni grossier, bref j'ai fini par trouver le Léon nouveau, je l'ai payé en vitesse (trois gallions, quand même – je vais dire à Dumby qu'il en a coûté dix) et, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel pour un poisson, je suis revenu à Poudlard et je l'ai mis dans le bocal de feu Léon.

Juste à ce moment Rogue est entré dans la chambre, il a dit « Salut Léon, salut Rusard, dégage de là sale chat », et il s'est installé à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies.

**17h00**

J'ai fait une petite sieste revigorante, et quand je me suis réveillé Severus était debout devant le bocal de Léon, occupé à se gratter la tête d'un air tout à fait perplexe (même de dos). Il m'a fait :

- Il y a quelque chose de changé, chez Léon, venez voir.

Oups.

Je me suis approché avec réticence (mais élégance, comme toujours) et LÉON ÉTAIT DEVENU GRIS !

- Euh, je ne vois rien de changé, ai-je dit avec mauvaise foi.

- Je ne saisis pas ce que c'est, mais Léon n'est plus le même.

- Ah. Je vais aller aux toilettes pendant que vous réfléchissez, et vous me tenez au courant, d'accord ?

Maintenant que je sais qu'en cas d'urgence, je peux m'enfuir par la fenêtre de la salle de bains, autant en profiter.

**17h05**

L'attente est insoutenable. Je ferais peut-être aussi bien de me noyer dans le bidet, pour gagner du temps.

**17h10**

- J'ai trouvé ! Venez, Rusard !

Mince, je n'ai pas pu rédiger mon testament. J'avais du papier (toilette) mais pas de plume.

**17h12**

Rogue sautillait sur place, tenant à bout de bras le bocal de Léon.

- Il nage ! s'est-il exclamé. Il nage !

Effectivement, Léon II, dit le Gris, barbotait entre deux eaux au gré des vaguelettes.

- Caramba ! Mais vous avez raison ! ai-je répondu en prenant l'air étonné (je savais bien qu'il nageait, ce poisson des plus normaux).

- Allez Rusard, avouez…

Quoiquoiquoi ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait du tout, juré.

Ma vieille mère regrettera sa petite erreur de la nature.

- Je suis sûr que si… c'est vous qui lui avez appris à nager ?

- Bon, je le reconnais, c'est moi.

À le voir si enchanté, j'ai tout de même senti le remords pointer le bout de son nez et je lui ai fait :

- Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu… terne ?

- Ah bon ? C'est possible, je suis daltonien.

**17h30**

J'ai fini par me sentir de trop dans cette émouvante scène familiale et je me suis éclipsé discrètement. Errant dans les couloirs telle une âme en peine (et occasionnellement offrant des Suçacides sans sucre – attention à leurs petites quenottes ! – aux merveilleux élèves de la meilleure école du monde), l'âme troublée et le cœur en vrac, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Pomona.

En chemin j'ai rencontré une araignée tombée en embuscade dans la toile d'une de ses compatriotes. Je l'ai délivrée – ne suis-je pas l'ami de tous ? – et la coquine n'a plus voulu me lâcher.

**18h00**

Pomona a peur des araignées, alors je suis rentré. Quelle chochotte, celle-là. Je me demande si c'est la femme de ma vie, en fin de compte.

**18h10**

J'ignorais que les poissons mangeaient des araignées. En entrant dans ma chambre je me suis (encore) pris les pieds dans le tapis (je sens que celui-là aussi va finir cloué au sol), l'araignée a été éjectée de ma main et elle a atterri dans le bocal de Léon II.

- Constance ! me suis-je exclamé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rusard, Léon ne mange pas les autres animaux, m'a rassuré Severus.

Mais las ! Léon avait déjà gobé la pauvre petite chose sans défense.

Bon, ce n'est que justice après tout : mon chat mange le poisson de Sev, le nouveau poisson de Sev mange mon araignée, et basta. Mais je voulais faire casquer Severus (au moins cinq gallions, cette araignée magique que j'élevais depuis sa plus tendre enfance) or j'ai soudain eu l'impression d'être possédé par une entité extérieure, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le mener en bateau de la sorte. Merci Jean-Jacques. Je ne serai donc jamais en paix ?

- C'est curieux, a dit Severus. D'habitude Léon ne mange jamais les araignées, j'ai pourtant essayé plusieurs fois.

- Ce Léon nous étonnera toujours, pas vrai ? ai-je dit pour détourner la conversation.

Finalement Severus a conclu que c'était ce séjour dans mon humble demeure qui avait eu de bonnes répercussions sur Léon (selon lui, manger les araignées, c'est bien), et nous avons fini par nous coucher après une bataille explosive. J'ai laissé Severus gagner pour ne pas qu'il soit déçu, alors que j'ai été trois fois de suite Méga Exploseur au concours de bataille explovise de la CACTP.

Mais quand on a éteint la lumière et qu'une voix inconnue s'est élevée dans l'obscurité, pour dire « Alors ma poulette, la carrosserie te plaît ? Et encore, t'as pas vu le moteur » (je n'ai rien compris, d'ailleurs), j'ai su que cette voix venait de Léon, et j'ai su aussi que je ne passerais pas la nuit.


	13. Où Rusard fait la

Bijour bijour ! (J'arrive l'air de rien, comme si ça ne faisait pas presque un mois que je n'ai rien posté...) Un petit conseil, si je peux me permettre : n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mail d'insultes si vous trouvez que j'abuse, parce que ma mémoire ressemble à une passoire et j'oublie de poster... Enfin, pour me faire pardonner je vous offre non pas un, mais deux chapitres! Oui mesdames et mesdames, deux chapitres pour le prix de deux !

**panthere : **merci ! Parfois je ne suis pas très sûre que ce soit drôle (difficile d'être objective !) alors n'hésite pas à me le dire si parfois ce n'est pas marrant.

**Ann O'Nyme : **évitons d'insulter Rusard dans une fic qui lui est dédiée, s'il vous plaît... lol Merci pour ta review, et quant à savoir quand Rusard redeviendra méchant, ça dépend de Rogue et de son efficacité en tant que coach !

**Lady Cottington : **Rogue nous cache des choses, et JKR aussi ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour faire le sale boulot, à savoir révéler la vraie nature des habitants de Poudlard ! Merci pour ta review.

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **merci pour ce double souhaitage de chance ! Rusard et moi t'en sommes reconnaissants. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :-)

**Violette Silva : **bienvenue parmi nous ! Dis donc, tu te poses beaucoup de questions, jeune Padawan... Qui lira, saura ! Merci pour ta review !

**louve108 : **merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :-) Et bon courage à toi aussi, on en a toujours besoin !

**Frudule : **je comprends ton indignation ! Franchement, est-ce que Dumby est qualifié pour diriger Poudlard ? Un tel comportement est inadmissible ! Virez-le ! Virez-le ! (Je fais comme s'il n'était pas mort... bouh) Mais merci pour ta review :-)

**'Clochett' : **tout d'abord, joli pseudo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mai sje t'en supplie ne te fais pas pipi dessus, j'en serais très gênée ;-)

**ginnylafurie : **merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

**Zazaone : **mdr oui je devrais demander des royalties à la Warner pour exploitation d'un personnage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous à toi aussi, et en vous remerkiant, à la prochaine ! ;-)

**Eternara : **se poser de telles questions quand on approche de minuit est dangereux pour la santé... Mais il faut quelqu'un pour les poser et je t'en remercie ! Et merci aussi pour la review, accessoirement ! ;-)

**Lushiita Toel Ul Crystal : **merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Ma foi, ça fait plaisir ! va courir dans la rue en hurlant à pleins poumons Tu as lu le dernier Georgia ? Si oui, tu l'as bien aimé ? Tu sais quand il sort en France ? Tu en as marre que je te harcèle de questions ? Merci pour ta review :-)

**Owlie Wood : **du calme, feu Peeves fera peut-être son grand retour triomphal un de ces quatre, on ne sait jamais ! Alors on arrête de retenr sa respiration et on lit ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci et bisous !

**Morwan : **en ce qui concerne les révélations sur nos Poudlardiens préférés, il y en aura encore quelques-unes ! (Enfin j'espère, sinon tu vas me lyncher) Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à toi qui as décidé un beau jour de rejoindre nos rangs : le montant de l'adhésion à la sec- association des Rusardiens se monte à 40 000 euros payables en une fois et demie. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Dorénavant je répondrai à ceux qui ont un compte par ce merveilleux nouvel outil plus si nouveau que ça qui permet de répondre directement. Mais tout de suite, quelque chose de plus important : 

**BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE, SORTEZ VOTRE PORTE-MONNAIE !**

* * *

Où Rusard fait la fête

lundi 20 octobre

**07h00**

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent - pas pour longtemps, ils vont se manger ma pantoufle dans la tête dans environ deux secondes et demie ; je crois que Jean-Jacques a définitivement compris qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de moi. Sa secte du TLMIEG ne me comptera pas parmi ses membres - et ça fait plaisir de voir qu'une nouvelle journée commence pour moi.

J'ai bien cru que ç'en était fini de moi hier soir, quand Sevy a découvert que Léon n'était pas Léon. Mais finalement, il a trouvé que le II était beaucoup mieux que le I - rapport à la capacité de nageage et au mangeage d'araignées.

Bref, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

**07h02**

AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh ! Tété est chauve !

**07h03**

Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison de la mue ! Est-ce que les pulls en poils de chat prennent de la valeur ? Quand j'avais essayé, je n'en avais pas vendu un seul.

**07h10**

C'est un (sale) tour de Severus.

- Ben quoi, je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça, si ? m'a-t-il dit.

Quel ignoble petit vermisseau. Je me suis bien gardé de protester, bien sûr. Il est bien trop bon pour moi.

**07h11**

D'un point de vue magique, bien entendu. Parce que d'un point de vue physique, hahahaha !

**08h00**

Mazette, mais c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! Et Severus qui ne me l'a pas encore souhaité...

**09h00**

D'un autre côté, il ne doit pas savoir que c'est aujourd'hui. Ah tiens, on va voir si Dumblidou s'en rappelle. Lui le sait, puisqu'il m'a fait remplir un questionnaire idiot (le Questionnaire Fatal) le jour où il m'a engagé.

**09h10**

Je me demande en quoi le fait de savoir si je me teignais les cheveux était important pour m'engager ?

**09h15**

Tout comme la question « Avez-vous déjà vécu un moment embarrassant avec un plumeau ? Si oui, lequel ? »

J'aurais dû me méfier dès le début, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que ce type n'était pas net.

Mais bon, j'étais jeune. Et beau.

**10h00**

Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus que beau.

**13h00**

J'ai croisé Dumbledore quatorze fois et il ne m'a toujours rien dit.

Enfin si, il m'a bien dit d'aller astiquer les lustres de l'aile nord, et autres âneries, mais rien à propos de mon anniversaire.

Je savais bien que ce type n'était qu'un immonde petit vermisseau.

Ah non, ça c'est Sevy. Dumbledore c'est un vieux pruneau. D'ailleurs il sera désormais « l'autre personne » pour moi. Je vais même faire comme s'il n'existait plus, tiens.

**13h03**

Ah ben non, on arrive à la fin du mois. Je vais attendre d'avoir eu ma paie pour me mettre à l'ignorer.

**17h00**

Toujours pas de « bon anniversaire cher Rusard ! ». Pff. Si après le dîner je n'ai toujours rien eu, je passe au plan B.

J'y passe tous les ans, d'ailleurs.

**19h00**

Plan B enclenché. Épilation intégrale, dentifrice ultra bright, masque pour teint éclatant, smoking presque pas usé, et direction la Salle sur Demande.

**19h20**

Tout est prêt. Deuxième phase enclenchée.

**19h25**

J'ai croisé Minerva, Sybille, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Mimi. Sous un prétexte fallacieux je les ai envoyés vers la Salle sur Demande (« Vite ! Quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient ! »), et le tour est joué. Je vais quand même essayer de trouver quelques autres personnes.

**19h27**

Oh, les jumeaux Weasley qui se profilent à l'horizon ! Soyons fou, je fonds sur eux (ça fait oiseau de proie de dire ça, j'aime bien).

- Hep vous deux ! Je sais très bien ce que vous venez de faire !

- Ça m'étonnerait, on n'a rien fait...

- ... de pire que d'habitude.

- Allez hop ! Dans la Salle sur Demande !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pas de discussion. J'arrive dans trois minutes, si vous n'y êtes pas, vous allez entendre parler du pays.

Qui a dit que je ne savais pas être autoritaire ? Sevinou serait fier de moi. Oh mais j'y pense ! Je vais le chercher.

**19h30**

Il était en, haut de la tour d'astronomie, occupé à observer le parc d'un regard nostalgique (et intelligent), une pipe à la bouche.

- Severus, venez vite ! J'ai enfermé Peeves dans la Salle sur Demande, vous allez pouvoir vous venger de la fois où il a trouvé votre poupée gonflable !

Il a filé comme le vent et je me suis remis en quête de gens.

**19h35**

J'ai encore rencontré le Baron Sanglant, Dumbledore (haha) et feu Peeves (ça tombe bien pour Sevy) sur ma route. Je crois que ça suffira.

Re-direction la Salle sur Demande.

**19h37**

Héhéhéhéhé, je suis dans le couloir ; la porte est ouverte, je les entends s'interroger à haute voix :

- Rusard est devenu fou ?

- Il l'a toujours été.

- Je savais bien que ça sentait le traquenard...

- Hé, il y a un gâteau ! (ça, c'était un des Weasley)

Attention, je fais mon entrée !

**19h37 et quelques secondes**

Je bondis dans la salle et je prends l'air émerveillé.

- Ooooooooooooooooh merci les amis ! Une fête surprise ! Si je m'attendais !

Leurs têtes complètement ahuries, c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. Héhé, je suis fourbe mais la fin justifie les moyens.

**20h00**

C'est Dumbledore qui s'est ressaisi le premier. Il s'est avancé avec un grand sourire et il m'a tendu ce qu'il avait à la main quand je l'ai croisé.

- Tenez Rusard, et un très bon anniversaire ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer...

C'était une bande dessinée, intitulée La Rubrique à brac. Bon, on verra ce que ça vaut. Je ne suis pas tellement BD, moi, pas assez intellectuel. Enfin, on ne peut pas en vouloir à l'autre personne de vouloir se distraire un peu de temps à autre, vu la masse de travail qu'il abat. Haha.

Ensuite feu Peeves m'a offert un chewing-gum déjà mâché, les jumeaux Weasley un sachet de pastilles d'une drôle de couleur et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête un bilboquet. Sevy m'a offert une pipe qui fait des bulles de savon (?), le Baron Sanglant rien du tout (mais je n'ai pas osé le lui faire remarquer, car je pense qu'il n'a pas volé son surnom), Sybille un jeu de tarot, Mimi ses lunettes et Minerva un paquet de copies à corriger (« Je sais que vous avez toujours caressé l'espoir secret de devenir professeur, Argus, alors voilà de quoi vous entraîner ! »).

J'ai fait un petit discours (qui commençait par « Mes amis » et finissait par « à l'unanimité » et comportait les mots « poireau », « aubette » et « rhododendron », c'est mon petit plaisir personnel) puis on a mangé le gâteau tandis que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête nous gratifiait d'une petite chanson médiévale (_Les roses estant mûries, l'allons cueillir ma mie_) sous l'œil acerbe du BS, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne peut manger quoi que ce soit. Mimi non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de s'empiffrer. On voyait les morceaux de gâteau tomber par terre depuis sa bouche, c'était dégoûtant.

**23h00**

Super soirée ! Après la petite gigue de Dumbledore, Sybille a prédit l'avenir à tout le monde. Je meurs à la fin de la semaine, mais Dumby c'est pour demain, c'est toujours ça ! Les jumeaux nous ont fait une démonstration d'un chapeau qui fait disparaître la tête. Très amusant, vraiment. Je pourrais causer une belle frayeur à ma vieille mère au repas de Noël, avec ça. Ces deux garçons sont vraiment très inventifs, c'est dommage qu'ils mettent tout leur talent au service de la zizanie et du resquillage. Enfin, j'étais comme ça, à leur âge.

Non je déconne (c'est mon côté sacré blagueur), j'ai toujours été vertueux et sage, moi. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'avant la fin de la sauterie je leur donnerai une retenue, pour avoir lancé une espèce de feu d'artifice dans le couloir juste avant que je les interpelle. Et je vais aussi confisquer ces chapeaux, pendant que j'y pense. D'autant que j'ai vu Dumbledore leur passer commande discrètement (croit-il).

Juste comme je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu convier Bumi, la banderole _Bon anniversaire Bernardo_ s'est décrochée du plafond et m'est tombée dessus. J'ai bien dû me débattre cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un (Severus) vienne m'aider à m'en dépêtrer.

A la fin de la soirée j'ai rendu ses copies à McGoguette et ses lunettes à Mimi et j'ai annoncé aux invités qu'il était l'heure de regagner ses appartements, puis Severus m'a aidé à ranger la Salle. Qu'il est bon. On a bien rigolé à éclater les ballons de baudruche. Il m'a avoué imaginer la tête de Harry Potter sur les ballons pour y mettre plus de coeur. Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ce Potter. Sa tête ne me revient pas et en plus, il n'arrête pas de salir l'école. Par exemple, euh, il y a trois ans, il avait mis de la boue partout dans le hall, et - ho ! Mais c'est justement ce jour-là qu'il a découvert que j'étais Cracbilibili ! Raison de plus pour le détester. De toute manière, cette cicatrice qu'il a sur le front prouve bien que c'est un garçon négligent.

**23h30**

Arrivés dans ma chambre, Severus m'a dit :

- Euh Rusard, vous ne pourriez pas me rendre ma pipe à bulles ? Votre véritable cadeau est juste là, dans mon armoire...

Je pense qu'il savait que je savais qu'il n'avait pas de véritable cadeau pour moi mais j'ai joué le jeu.

- Bien sûr, tenez. (Dommage, elle était cool). J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez à m'offrir !

Il a farfouillé dans ses affaires pendant un bon siècle et il m'a donné un livre intitulé _L'acupuncture sans aiguille_. Ah. D'accord.

**23h35**

Tous les ans je leur fais le coup de la fausse fête surprise, et tous les ans ils tombent dans le panneau. Les gens d'ici ne sont vraiment pas fins.

mardi 21 octobre

**06h30**

Réveillé aux aurores par une horrible révélation. Si Sybille a raison et que Dumblidouchet meurt aujourd'hui, qui va me payer ?

**06h40**

En train de tambouriner à la porte de Dumbledore.

**06h41**

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, pas la peine de cogner comme un sourd ! Rusard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Vous êtes habillé ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- Eh bien, je suis en chemise de nuit, mais...

- Elle vous arrive aux chevilles ?

- Oui, et encore, j'ai dû faire un ourlet pour...

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux ; pas de vision d'épouvante à l'horizon.

- VOUS ÊTES EN VIE !

- Évidemment. Votre gâteau était assez mauvais, mais quand même pas à ce point-là...

- Mais Sybille avait dit que...

- Sybille tape dans les boîtes, ce n'est pas nouveau. J'aurais dû lui faire remplir le Questionnaire Fatal avant de l'engager.

- Comment ? Elle n'a pas eu besoin de vous révéler sa marque de sous-vêtements préférés pour être engagée ? Ni le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère ?

- Non, je l'ai engagée sur un coup de tête. Au fait, vous ne voudriez pas me rendre la bande dessinée que je vous ai offerte hier ? Je me suis trompé, en fait c'est ça que je vous avais acheté...

Il a farfouillé dans ses affaires pendant un bon siècle (j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène... j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène...) et il m'a donné un livre (tiens !), plus précisément un roman : _Le Meurtre d'Halloween, ou sexe, dinde et violence_.

- Formidable ! ai-je dit avec un accent de sincérité (j'aime les histoires de dinde et de violence). J'espère que je découvrirai le meurtrier avant le détective !

- Bien, Rusard, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...

**08h00**

Je vais suivre Dumbledore toute la journée pour être sûr qu'il ne claque pas sa pile. Après tout, Sybille a dit « demain », et on est demain jusqu'à demain.

**13h00**

Dumby s'est énervé quand j'ai voulu goûter sa tarte à la mélasse pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait empoisonnée (qui sait ce que Sybille pourrait faire pour qu'une de ses prédictions se réalise ?), alors je l'ai laissé tranquille pendant un moment.

**15h00**

En allant lui rapporter _RAB_, sa bédé, j'ai nettoyé le couloir menant à son bureau de tout obstacle (tapis farceur, armures armées, peaux de banane, élèves facétieux). Et j'ai vérifié qu'il était bien assis - à son âge, une chute malencontreuse peut être fatale.

**Minuit**

Dumbledore a survécu à cette journée fatidique. Ouf.

À moins que les prédictions de Sybille ne soient comme l'horoscope, un peu en retard sur le plan temporel. On verra bien. Moi, j'ai un livre à lire et un meurtrier à démasquer.

mercredi 22 octobre

**08h00**

Pff, facile, c'était Peio, le meurtrier. Autrement dit, le détective lui-même. Très fin, le bonhomme, mais pas assez pour moi. Il n'aurait jamais dû mentionner le calendrier du mois d'avril.

C'est grâce à des livres comme ça que je découvre toujours qui est l'auteur de tel ou tel méfait. Ca aiguise mon sens de l'observation et du recoupement, et mes enquêtes sont rondement menées. Par exemple, j'avais tout de suite compris que c'était Hagrid qui avait ouvert la Chambre des secrets, à l'époque. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a jugé utile de me demander mon avis ? Nooooon bien sûr, et c'est ce lèche-bottes de Jedusor qui a reçu la récompense pour services rendus à l'école.

Je me demande ce qu'il devient ? Aussi bien, il a mal tourné, malgré sa récompense.

**9h00**

Tiens, un hibou pour moi.

**9h10**

Ça venait de _Petits Petons_, le magasin. Ils ont besoin de moi pour une séance photos en vue d'une prochaine campagne de publicité. Je vais leur demander d'augmenter mon cachet, tiens. Je suis quand même leur mannequin pour pieds vedette, ce n'est pas rien.

Héhé, ils ont dit que c'était une campagne "duo". Il y aura _une_ mannequin avec moi sur les photos.

J'espère que la donzelle n'a pas que le pied de joli.

**17h00**

Bowling avec les potes, ce soir. Je fais un saut à Pré-au-lard pour faire provision de breuvage.

Par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, c'est plus court. Me font bien rire, les jumeaux Weasley, à croire que je ne connais pas ce passage. C'est moi qui l'ai creusé, et à la petite cuillère, encore.

**17h10**

Non, je plaisante.

C'était une cuillère à soupe.

**22h00**

Je crois qu'on a un peu forcé la dose sur le Whisky Pur Feu. Pas impossible que j'aie visé les jambes des potes avec ma boule, au lieu des quilles.

Cela dit, ensuite, Dumbledore a essayé de prendre un bain dans la cuvette des toilettes, donc ce n'est pas moi le plus amoché.

**22h30**

Et une fois de plus Severus n'a pas connu ses limites (« Un dernier et on s'connaît plus ! » est sa devise). Il est accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il gazouille comme un moineau.

**22h32**

Severus est tombé.

**23h00**

Dumbledore est allé dans le parc le chercher, et je l'ai mis au lit. Léon II n'a pas pu s'empêcher de commenter : « Quand on peut pas boire une bouteille, on n'en boit pas deux».

Encore une belle soirée.


	14. Le Rusard sur le

**Et quand on peut lire un chapitre, on peut en lire deux ! **

**

* * *

**

Le Rusard sur le toit

jeudi 23 octobre  
**09h00**  
Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ma vieille mère ne m'a même pas envoyé une petite carte pour mon anniversaire. Ah bravo. Non, vraiment, on se sent aimé, ça fait plaisir. Je vais lui envoyer un petit courrier.

**10h00**  
_Ma chère maman, __  
__N'aurais-tu pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ces temps-ci ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas un jour où tu as beaucoup crié, et qui devrait être aussi symbolique et important pour toi que pour moi ? __  
__Mon anniversaire (je précise de quoi il s'agit, au cas où tes facultés intellectuelles se seraient dégradées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, au concours de confiture d'oseille de Marty-le-Chenal-sur-Somersetshire) était lundi, et je n'ai toujours rien reçu. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un devait te rappeler tes devoirs maternels. __  
__Je t'embrasse très fort, __  
__ton fils qui t'aime, __  
__Gugus._

Vole, vole, petit hibou ! Et fais vite ! Ne te perds pas ! Ne te fais pas manger par un aigle !

**10h30**  
Pff, la flemme de faire le ménage.

**10h32**  
Ah ! j'ai une idée, au cas où Dumbledore me fasse une remarque : dans huit jours, c'est Halloween.

**11h00**  
- Dites donc Rusard, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu flou, dans ce couloir ? Mais c'est normal, c'est parce qu'il y a UNE ENORME TOILE D'ARAIGNEE QUI PEND DU PLAFOND !  
- Du calme, mon brave Dumbledore. C'est à dessein.  
- C'est à dessein que vous ne faites plus le ménage ?  
- Oui, dans huit jours c'est Halloween, et si nous voulons avoir des toiles d'araignées dignes de nom pour la décoration, je dois arrêter dès aujourd'hui de les enlever.  
- Je trouve que êtes un peu trop à l'aise pour votre bien, Rusard. Attention.  
Espèce d'ahuri. Avant de regarder l'araignée au plafond du voisin, occupe-toi d'abord de celle que tu as au tien.

**13h00**  
Réponse de maman. Elle en a mis, du temps ! C'est sûrement parce que, sous le coup de la honte, elle a passé deux heures à se flageller.

_Ma petite erreur de la nature, __  
__Ton anniversaire, c'est le 5 mai. Ci-joint un pot de confiture d'oseille en souvenir du bon vieux temps. __  
__Je t'embrasse très fort, __  
__ta maman qui t'aime._

**13h01**  
Bigre. C'est sûrement cette vieille canaille de Jean-Jacques qui m'a perturbé à ce point.

**17h00**  
Oups, convoqué dans le bureau de Dumby. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec le nid de chauve-souris que j'ai laissé s'installer au milieu de la table des Poufsouffle, dans la Grande Salle.  
Je sais, c'est un peu dégoûtant, mais au moins ça égayera un peu leur vie de Poufsouffle.

**17h10**  
Dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à son bureau ! C'est qu'il est grand, ce château ! Je me demande si je pourrais avoir un balai de service ?

**18h00**  
C'est vraiment un saoulard, ce type. Il voulait m'inviter à aller boire un coup.  
- Dites-moi, Rusard, vous avez enlevé cette toile d'araignée dont nous parlions tout à l'heure ?  
- Euh... Oui.  
(C'était apparemment la réponse qu'il attendait, et je ne voulais pas le décevoir).  
- Bon, que diriez-vous d'aller vider quelques tasses à la Tête de Sanglier, ce soir ? Je connais le patron, alors on peut boire à l'oeil.  
- D'accord.  
Quand c'est gratuit, en général, je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois.  
- Ah mais non, au fait ! Ce soir Severus et moi avons cours de danse chez Madame Pieddodu.  
- Bon, demain soir, alors ?  
Encore de sortie demain soir, donc. Comme il était de bonne humeur j'en ai profité pour lui parler de mon balai de service. Il m'a dit :  
- Rusard, un balai volant ne vous serait pas très utile, je le crains. Vous ne faites pas beaucoup d'allers-retours dans le château, ces temps-ci, à en juger par l'état dans lequel il est. Mais un balai balayant, ça oui.  
Tu parles, si j'avais la même barbe que lui, forcément, ce serait beaucoup plus facile. Je n'aurais qu'à marcher et elle balayerait le sol en même temps. Mais bon, on n'a pas le gène pileux très développé, dans la famille. Chez les garçons, du moins.

**23h00**  
Super cours de danse ! J'ai encore dansé avec Sevy, mais de mon plein gré cette fois. C'est vraiment mieux de l'avoir comme PD (Pote de Débauche) que comme ennemi à forte propension terrifiante.

vendredi 24 octobre  
**11h00**  
Comme le match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor approche à vitesse grand V les joueurs se font des petites gentillesses dans les couloirs. J'en ai surpris un qui scalpait un autre. La gerbe de sang a éclaboussé tout le mur, c'était formidable. Je sens que la décoration d'Halloween va être d'enfer, cette année. Mais McGonagall est arrivée et a réparé les dégâts avant que le sol ne soit lui aussi maculé de sang. Toujours là pour tout gâcher, celle-là.  
En plus le scalpeur a écopé d'une retenue. Injustice, quand tu nous tiens.

**13h00**  
Hihi, j'ai surpris Severus en flagrant délit de mauvaise foi, à propos d'une fille de Gryffondor qui s'est retrouvée avec des sourcils concurrençant la barbe de Dumby au niveau longueur.

**20h00**  
Rendez-vous avec Sevy et Dumby devant les grilles de l'école pour notre sortie entre PD (Potes de Débauche). Severus a eu l'air content quand je lui ai dit qu'on n'aurait pas à débourser une Mornille. Bon comme il est, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est déjà en train d'économiser pour Noël.  
Comme Dumby se mettait guillerettement en marche vers Pré-au-lard, Severus s'est exclamé :  
- Quoi ? On ne transplane pas ?  
- Non, Severus..., a répondu Dumbledore en faisant un signe de tête discret (faudra que je lui donne des cours de discrétion, un de ces quatre) dans ma direction.  
Malheureusement Severus n'a pas saisi et il a continué à délirer :  
- Ah mais si j'avais su ! Le village est loin, je suis fatigué après une journée de travail, surtout avec Potter qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, pourquoi on ne transplane pas ?  
- MAIS ENFIN SEVERUS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ? VOUS SAVEZ BIEN QUE RUSARD EST CRACMOL !  
Il faudrait peut-être le dire encore une fois, et plus fort si possible, je crois que Madame Maxime n'a rien entendu, en France.  
Finalement Sevy a fait :  
- Ah oui. Bon, on y va, j'ai soif.

**21h00**  
Quelle joyeuse ambiance dans ce troquet ! Quelle bonne Vodkalarte ! Quel bon groupe ! (Les CrapulBoys, je crois. Un ogre avec une fraise comme celle de Nick QST qui tient une mandoline dans chaque main, et deux elfes avec une clochette sur la tête et qui tapent à tour de rôle dans celle de l'autre).  
Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ici ! On chante des chansons paillardes et l'alcool coule à flots. On se croirait chez moi un soir de bowling, mais à plus grande échelle.  
Le seul qui n'a pas l'air d'être un joyeux drille, c'est le taulier. Il ressemble beaucoup à Dumbledore, maintenant que j'y pense. Le nez moins rouge et la barbe moins échevelée, quand même.

**22h30**  
Après quelques (quatorze) verres de Torboyo, Dumby a réussi à nous convaincre, Sev et moi, de monter sur scène avec lui pour une petite danse folklorique slavo-japonaise.  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais autant de grâce quand je levais la jambe.

**22h31**  
La danse slavo-japonaise bat son plein, mais je suis présentement encastré dans le mur, côté jardin de la scène. Au moment du développé-enlevé, Dumbledore a été un peu trop enthousiaste en me développant-enlevant. C'est vrai que la scène du bar est beaucoup trop petite.

**22h40**  
Je suis libéré de mon mur, après force sortilèges Désincrustants. Dumby voudrait retourner danser, mais comme je lui ai fait remarquer, la scène est trop petite pour qu'on y tienne tous ensemble, les elfes prennent trop de place.  
Dumby a eu une idée.

**22h45**  
Sur le toit du bar. Les clients de la Tête de Sanglier ont sorti les tables pour pouvoir continuer à boire en profitant du spectacle. Hé ! Il y a même des gens aux fenêtres de leur maison !

**23h00**  
Petit bond, petit bond, roulé-boulé, rond de jambe, pirouette, hop ! Mazette, mais la rue est toute noire ! (Oui je sais, il fait nuit, mais c'est de monde qu'elle est noire). Si on faisait la quête à ce moment précis, je suis sûr que je n'aurais plus besoin de travailler de toute ma vie.  
Je me retourne pour faire part à Sevy de cette réflexion à fort pouvoir philosophique, et c'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour sauter en l'air en faisant claquer ses talons, et disparaître.

**23h02**  
Fichtre. Dumby a disparu. Il n'est plus sur le toit. Or, la foule en bas ne crie pas. C'est soit parce que  
1) il n'est pas tombé du toit  
ou  
2) il est effectivement tombé du toit mais tout le monde le détestait secrètement et se réjouit à présent de sa fin tragique  
- Holà braves gens, le Dumbledore est-il parmi vous ?  
Tout le monde secoue la tête, l'air de se demander de quoi je parle. Mais où peut-il bien être ? Si j'avais sa barbe, je pourrais me la gratter pour avoir l'air de réfléchir intensément, alors qu'en fait je serais en train de réfléchir à ma liste de courses et je laisserais les autres se creuser les méninges.  
Mais comme j'ai les joues aussi lisses que le crâne de Rogue, je suis bien obligé de chercher Dumby.

**23h05**  
-Hilfe ! Hilfe !  
Ah celui-là, il ne perd jamais une occasion de faire le malin ! Oui je suis un grand sorcier, oui je parle l'étranger...  
Ses appels au secours proviennent de ma droite.

**23h10**  
Monsieur Propre soit loué, il est sain et sauf ! Il y a une citerne accrochée au toit du bar, destinée à recueillir l'eau de pluie qui tombe dans les gouttières, et Dumblidou était tombé dedans.  
- Bon, maintenant on retourne boire, parce que toute cette eau m'a dégrisé, a-t-il décrété avec sagesse une fois en sécurité sur le toit.

**Minuit**  
En route pour l'école. Vu qu'on marche en zigzag on mettra sûrement trois fois plus de temps qu'à l'aller, mais qu'importe ! On passe le temps en chantant une chanson de notre composition sur l'air de _It's raining men_ :

_Il pleut des verres __  
__Et d'la vodka __  
__Il pleut la mer __  
__Mais ça s'boit pas __  
__Hé ! Toi ! Sers à boire __  
__Ou tu goûteras d'mon panard_

samedi 25 octobre

**11h00**  
Jamais je n'ai eu autant l'impression que mes cheveux poussaient à l'intérieur.  
Ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas de Rogue. Haha ! L'humour, dès l'aube !  
Bon, je me rendors pour une petite sieste revitalisante. D'ailleurs Sev ronfle toujours.

**18h00**  
Allongés sur nos lits respectifs.  
- Vous savez quoi Rusard, on a bien rigolé.  
- Ça c'est sûr. Mais là je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort. Le jus d'orange que j'ai pris juste avant de partir m'a complètement démonté. Je vais arrêter de boire.  
- Moi aussi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
- Je ne boirai que de l'eau, dorénavant.  
- Pas de l'eau, les poissons y font des choses dégoûtantes.  
- Je serai Rusard le Sobre.  
- Vous étiez Rusard le quoi, avant ?  
- Le Rusé.  
- Ah.  
- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait se pencher un peu plus sur cette histoire de danse folklorique slavo-japonaise ? On pourrait monter un groupe...  
- Vous savez que vous m'inquiétez de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passe, Rusard ?


	15. Où Rusard a du

Amis de la poésie... passez votre chemin !

Vous ne rêvez pas, Rusard fait son retour ! Plus trivial que jamais, était-ce possible ?

Trève de discussion, réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

**louve108 : **Ah bravo, je vois que tu suis ! "TLMIEG" signifie bien "Tout le monde il est gentil" ! Tu ne serais pas un peu Rusarde sur les bords ? Sinon pour Abelforth le barman, c'est pas écrit dans les livres mais JKR a dit dans une interview que c'était bel et bien le frérot de Dumby, celui qui a fait des expériences sur les chèvres (cf tome 4), comme le suspectaient de nombreux fans. Merci pour ta review :-D

**Ombre brulee :** QUOI ? COMMENT CA, "PRESQUE SYMPATHIQUE" ? Rusard est certainement le personnage qui a la plus grande profondeur psychologique de toute la série, et sans aucun doute le plus sympathique de tous ! Je suis choquée, mais merci quand même pour ta review ;-)

**alana chantelune : **Merci beaucoup! En effet, je travaille beaucoup pour écrire autant de bêtises, et de fait je travaille beaucoup moins pour la fac ! lol Parfois je passe des nuits entières à trouver une blague... C'est pas une vie...

**Morwan : **Ma bretonnitude me fait particulièrement apprécier ton pseudo ! Merci pour ta review, et les PD me disent de te dire merci pour le compliment sur leur chanson ;-)

**Eternara : **Je suis d'accord, Rusard le rusé en Rusard le sobre, ben il faudra du boulot ! Mais avec de la volonté on arrive à tout ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oubliépersonne parmi ceux à qui j'ai dû répondre en privé. Sinon, prévenez-moi et ça ne se reproduira plus :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Où Rusard a du nez

dimanche 26 octobre

**10h30**

Bigre, j'ai les dents qui transpirent comme pas possible. Décidément, ces soirées entre PD ne me réussissent pas. C'est que je n'ai plus vingt ans depuis longtemps, il ne faudrait pas que je l'oublie.

Sevy dort encore. Il ronfle.

**11h00**

Oh-oh, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère Archie, aujourd'hui. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'il m'en envoie un aussi quand ce sera le mien.

**11h20**

- Vous aussi vous avez du mal à vous remettre, Rusard ? m'a lancé Sevy d'une voix pâteuse quand je suis revenu. Dites, s'il nous faut deux jours pour récupérer d'une seule soirée, c'est qu'il est peut-être temps de mettre un frein à tout ça. On n'a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps, faudrait pas l'oublier.

- Parlez pour vous, moi ça fait seulement cinq ans.

- Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé en me passant un coup de cheminée.

**Midi**

Je profite du calme pour écrire la première chanson de notre groupe folklorique slavo-japonais : _Dénivellement d'un acrobate_. Je crois que c'est assez réussi :

_Je regarde vers le ciel_

_Et je me dis : "C'est beau"_

_Je me sens pousser des ailes_

_Et je m'envole plus haut_

_Quand elle pose les yeux_

_Sur mon coeur agonisant_

_Je me sens courageux_

_Et je sais qu'il est temps_

_D'aaalleeer chercher le tire-bouchon_

_D'aaalleeer accorder l'accordéon_

_D'aaalleeer mettre le feu aux lampions_

_Pour qu'elle vieeeenne boire un petit coup à la maison_

J'ai écrit encore trois couplets mais je préfère ne pas les retranscrire ici, pour en garder l'exclusivité jusqu'à ce qu'on soit des superstars. On ne sait jamais, il y a tellements de gens malhonnêtes par ici qui pourraient s'emparer de ce journal et me voler mes chansons.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Sevy pense de ce futur tube.

**13h00**

- On sent bien le côté folklorique. Et... euh... les rimes sont riches... Bon écoutez Rusard, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Mes appartements ont été remis à neuf. Je réemménage chez moi.

La lèvre tremblante et l'oeil humide, j'ai hoché dignement la tête et j'ai dit :

- S'il doit en être ainsi.

Alors qu'au fond de moi je criais : "Ne me quitte pas ! Il faut oublier ! Tout peut s'oublier, qui s'enfuit déjà ! Oublier le temps des malentendus, et le temps perdu...", et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je criais ça puisqu'il n'a jamais été question d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

Je suis tout chamboulé, et voilà le résultat : je pense des choses débiles.

**13h15**

Sevy a commencé à transporter ses affaires dans sa nouvelle ancienne chambre. Je suis trop abattu pour l'aider, bien que je n'en laisse rien paraître : j'ai prétexté que mon mauvais lumbago s'était réveillé. Je vais écrire une chanson pour exorciser ma peine.

**13h20**

C'est bizarre, les artistes disent toujours que c'est dans les moments de désespoir qu'ils écrivent leurs plus belles chansons. Eh bien moi, rien. Aucune inspiration.

**13h40**

_C'est drôle, tu es parti_

_Et pourtant, tu es encore ici_

_Puisque tout me parle de toi_

_Un parfum de poisson, l'écho de ta voix_

_Ton adieu, je n'y crois pas du tout_

_C'est un au revoir, presque un rendez-vous_

_Ca va pas changer le monde, il a trop -_

Argh, arrêtons là le massacre, c'est NUL !

Si je pouvais introduire le mot "saucisson" ça améliorerait sûrement la chanson, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Ah, je suis le seul virtuose à n'écrire bien que dans la joie.

**14h00**

Severus m'a quitté.

La séparation était trop émouvante, je préfère ne pas en parler.

**14h03**

Des larmes dans la voix, je lui ai dit :

- Vous prendrez bien soin de Léon II, hein ?

- Je vous le promets, a-t-il répondu (et j'aurais juré qu'il reniflait en le disant).

- Severus, vous...

- Je sais.

Renifle.

- Est-ce que nous... nous nous reverrons ?

- Il m'est impossible de le dire. Parfois le hasard fait bien les choses... et parfois non.

Renifle, renifle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez été un colocataire merveilleux, a-t-il ajouté (et là, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort). Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, mais ces quelques jours furent les plus précieux de ma vie.

J'allais éclater en sangot sous le coup de l'émotion, mais il s'est ravisé :

- Ah non, les jours les plus précieux de ma vie, c'est quand je suis allé pêcher sur le Lac Gelé avec mon grand-père, un homme merveilleux... Ou alors quand j'ai été élu "Professeur de l'année" il y a treize ans et que durant une semaine tout le monde était à mon service...

- N'en dites pas plus, Severus ! Je préfère garder de vous l'image que j'ai toujours eue : celle d'un homme droit et généreux, bon et aimant...

Renifle de plus belle.

- Mais non, ne pleurez pas ! lui ai-je intimé, en larmes. Un départ, c'est un renouveau, il ne faut pas en être affligé.

- Je ne pleure pas, je suis allergique aux poils de chat et dans la précipitation du déménagement j'ai oublié de prendre ma potion de Félicide.

**18h00**

Sur mon lit de souffrance. Jamais plus je ne me relèverai, c'est trop dur de perdre un ami.

**18h02**

Je me suis levé pour donner à manger à Tété, mais ça ne compte pas, hein.

**20h00**

J'ai fini par m'endormir et, profitant de ma vulnérabilité émotionnelle, O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri est venu me visiter.

- Bien, maintenant que l'autre terreur est partie, nous allons pouvoir recommencer depuis le début. Répète après moi, Patronyme : _Je suis un gentil, je ne veux pas faire le mal_...

Dans un dernier hommage à Severus, j'ai résolu de casser la figure à O'kkattang Kat'tang Fromage Qui Pue, et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de bois.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais réduit mon armoire en morceaux. Et dans les décombres, j'ai retrouvé la pipe à bulles que Severus m'avait initialement offerte pour mon anniversaire.

Comme dans un de ces trucs moldus, un "philme", je crois, j'ai vu nos meilleurs moments (le bowling, les cours de méchanceté, les discussions sans fin sur la théorie de l'irrelativité, etc.) défiler devant mes yeux, au ralenti, avec _Dénivellement d'un acrobate_ en fond sonore. C'était très réussi.

**20h30**

Hé ! Aussi bien, un jour où le monde des sorciers et celui des Moldus seront réunis, quelqu'un voudra faire un philme sur ma vie ! Je ferais bien de conserver précieusement ce journal, ça fera de la matière.

Mais il faudra que je surveille le philme de près. Ils seraient capable de prendre quelqu'un de très laid pour jouer mon rôle, quelqu'un qui court n'importe comment et qui a l'air complètement ahuri.

**20h45**

Finalement ce philme n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je ferai attention à ce que personne ne pose jamais ses doigts crochus sur toi, petit journal, pour ne pas les tenter.

**21h00**

Fichtre ! J'ai failli oublier : demain c'est la séance photo pour _Petits Petons_, avec _la_ mannequin. Il faut que je me fasse beau. Ce qui ne devrait pas me demander trop de travail.

Tant mieux, car je suis en petite forme depuis... euh... Mince, que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui qui m'a complètement tourneboulé ?

**22h00**

Ah oui, j'ai démoli mon armoire.

_lundi 27 octobre_  
**10h00**  
Debout aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour avoir le temps de me préparer comme il se doit pour la séance photo de cet après-midi, en vue de ramener la donzelle à la maison ce soir.

**10h05**  
Enfer et damnation ! Un bouton sur mon adorable petit nez ! Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Allez, un petit coup de fond de teint et on n'en parle plus.

**10h07**  
Pff, ce n'est plus rouge mais il y a toujours une petite bosse des plus disgracieuses.  
Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Il existe une formule pour renvoyer les boutons d'où ils viennent. Pour une fois que mon abonnement à _Vitmagic_ va me servir à quelque chose...

**10h15**  
Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé la formule ! Pustule, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir !

**10h30**  
Nom d'un taxidermiste daltonien, que s'est-il passé ? Je me rappelle avoir lancé la formule, et puis plus rien. Pourquoi gîs-je par terre ?

**10h31**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mon nez ! Mon nez ! Mon nez !  
Il a disparu ! Je suis comme Kovaliov. (Quoiqu'en plus beau, quand même.)

**10h32**  
La bonne nouvelle : j'ai retrouvé mon nez. La mauvaise : il est à présent situé sur le bout de ma langue. Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi Cracfalbala ! _Vitmagic_ disait que même les plus nuls réussissaient cette formule !  
Bon, j'ai deux solutions :  
1) rester ici à me morfondre, ne plus jamais sortir ni me montrer en public. Le plus : je ne mourrai pas de honte. Le moins : je mourrai tout court.  
2) aller voir Dumbledore (en espérant qu'il soit assez saoul pour n'en avoir aucun souvenir par la suite - mais pas trop pour ne pas me rater). Le plus : je redeviendrai le sémillant beau garçon d'avant. Le moins : je vais me payer une honte de tous les diables et jamais plus je n'oserai sortir de chez moi.

L'un dans l'autre, ça revient au même : dans les deux cas je finirai par m'enfermer chez moi. Mais dans l'un des cas, au moins j'aurai mon nez.  
Allez zou, en route pour le bureau de Dumbledore. En rasant les murs bien entendu.

**11h00**  
Que O'kkattang Kat'tang Bri le fasse périr dans d'atroces souffrances, l'abject vaurien.  
Il m'a remis mon nez en place, mais je n'ai pas échappé à ses quolibets moqueurs (et vengeurs, tout ça parce que je suis meilleur que lui au bowling).  
- Ah ! Je flaire l'erreur de formule ! s'est-il exclamé dès que je suis entré.  
- Hon, même pas ! F'est parfe que ve fuis Cracfoubidou, vous vous fouvenez ? (pas facile de parler avec un nez dans la bouche).  
- Montrez-moi ça... Ah, du beau travail, Rusard, vous n'avez vraiment plus de nez ! Mais votre peau est bien lisse, c'est toujours ça.  
- Fi ! Fi, v'ai mon nez !  
J'ai tiré la langue pour le lui montrer, et il a dit :  
- Je vois. Vous souffrez de... comment cela s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue...  
Et il s'est mis à glousser, le sot. C'est triste de rire à ses propres blagues.  
- Bon, on va peut-être arrêter les blagues et remettre mon nez à fa plafe habituelle ?  
- _Chirurgem_ ! Vous n'étiez pas moins beau sans nez, vous savez. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai essayé une formule sur un bouton, mais je me suis évanoui, et quand je suis revenu à moi, je n'avais plus de nez. Vous me connaissez, vous savez bien que d'ordinaire je suis loin d'être superficiel, mais cet après-midi j'ai ma séance photo, alors je voulais être à mon avantage.  
- C'est très compréhensible. Bien, maintenant que votre nez a fait son grand retour, vous allez vous mettre au travail ? Peeves s'est amusé à allumer toutes les torches de l'école, et on est un peu juste niveau budget, alors halte au gaspillage.  
- J'y vais. Merci pour... euh...  
Touchant mon nez pour m'assurer de sa présence nouvelle, j'ai senti le petit bouton qui était toujours là.  
- Mais ! Le bouton n'a pas disparu ! Et mes photos ?  
- Rusard, ce sont bien des photos de pieds que vous faites, non ?  
- S'il vous plaît...  
- Bon. _Lorealis_ !  
J'ai quitté Dumbledore avec ma peau de bébé et mon nez nouveau-né (haha). Pour ne rien gâter, en descendant les escaliers j'ai croisé Ombrage qui avait elle aussi un bouton, mais sur le menton. Le vieux Dumbly pourra se faire esthéticien quand il sera devenu trop gâteux pour diriger cette école.  
J'ai fait un croche-patte à cette chère Dodo, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où elle s'est mise à me snober. Elle s'est effondrée comme une masse, mais le tragique, c'est qu'elle a failli m'entraîner dans sa chute.

**13h40**  
Rasé de près et douché de frais, je me mets en route pour ma séance photos à Pré-au-lard. A chaque fois que je vais aux studios je mets un point d'honneur à m'habiller avec goût, au cas où ils voudraient me prendre comme mannequin pour autre chose que les pieds. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui ma chemise saumon - homme qui assume sa part de féminité - va les impressionner, surtout avec la cravate vert pomme - homme qui sait allier élégance avec fantaisie - et les chaussures à fleurs (dorées pour le côté festif).  
Advienne que pourra. J'ai hâte de voir ma compagne de photo. Héhé.

**18h00**  
Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Je vais juste aller me coucher en espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

**19h00**  
PS : si effectivement je ne me réveille pas, j'autorise par la présente Severus Bertram Fowler Rogue et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (oui, j'ai pris des renseignement sur mes associés) à utiliser les chanson écrites dans ce journal au profit de notre groupe folklorique slavo-japonais.

**19h20**  
PPS : si vous ne mettez pas trop de temps à retrouver mon corps et que Miss Teigne est encore en vie, j'aimerais que son éducation soit confiée à Pomona Chourave.

**22h00**  
PPPS : Je lègue ma collection de savonnettes à mon frère Archie. Merlin sait s'il en a besoin.

* * *

Kovaliov est un personnage de Gogol, qui perd son nez dans la nouvelle 'Le Nez'. Eh oui, Rusard est cultivé ! 


	16. Où Rusard a du succès

Le retour de notre concierge préféré ! Merci d'avoir été si patients et d'avoir continué à le soutenir avec vos messages d'amûûûûr ! Nous epsérons que ce nouveau chapitre de ces aventures vous plaira :-)

* * *

Où Rusard a du succès.

mardi 28 octobre

**08h00  
**J'espérais tout oublier au cours de la nuit, mais il n'en est rien. Il y a des jours comme ça, où vous avez l'impression que rien ne va plus. Mon colocataire préféré (Severus, si tu me lis - même si j'espère bien que non ! - OUI je parle de TOI) me laisse tomber comme une vieille baguette, et par là-dessus il m'arrive cette horrible mésaventure à la séance photo.

**08h10  
**Et en plus il faut que je me lève pour aller bosser. Plus exactement, j'aurais déjà dû être debout. Pourtant hier soir j'avais prévu de mourir, et aujourd'hui je dois travailler. Ah, ça me tue.

**08h11  
**C'est tout moi ça, l'humour permanent.

**08h20**  
Peut-être que le meilleur moyen d'exorciser ce souvenir douloureux est de le mettre noir sur blanc.

**08h21**  
En fait, non.

**Midi**  
Ai croisé Dumbledore qui m'a proposé une nouvelle sortie entre PD ce soir.  
- Dumby, vous n'y pensez pas ! lui ai-je répondu. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi scandaleusement gâté par la nature que vous ! Il me faut une vraie nuit de sommeil de temps à autre pour conserver mon capital séduction.  
De toute façon, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.

**12h10**  
Heureusement qu'il est dans les miennes et pas celles de Dumby, de chaussettes, sinon il serait non seulement à zéro mais en plus il serait mort asphyxié.

**17h00**  
Tous ceux que j'ai croisés cet après-midi se sont mis à ricaner en me voyant passer. J'ai bien peur qu'une vile crapule (Dodo, si vous me lisez - et vous n'avez pas intérêt ! - OUI je parle de VOUS) n'ait raconté à toute l'école des mensonges me concernant.

**17h01**  
Peut-être que ces mensonges n'étaient fondés sur rien d'autre qu'une réalité absolue (mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me laisse gouverner par mes c- ma virilité ?), mais quand même...

**17h05**  
L'heure est venue de passer aux aveux. Ça va sûrement me soulager.  
Courage.

**17h10**  
Tout a commencé quand je suis arrivé au studio de photographie pour _Petits Petons_. Pendant que la maquilleuse s'occupait de moi, je me suis renseigné (avec la discrétion qui me caractérise, bien entendu) sur le numéro de loge de la mannequin qui devait poser avec moi.

- Dis donc Rosa, si jamais un de mes amis voulait rencontrer la mannequin qui pose avec moi aujourd'hui pour lui témoigner son admiration pour son travail et son talent, où faudrait-il que j'- qu'il aille ?  
- Tu veux le numéro de la loge d'Orphéa Moulante ? C'est la deux.  
En même temps il n'y a que deux loges au studio, et le fait que j'occupe la numéro un aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
Sur ce, et vu que la séance photo ne devait commencer que dans vingt minutes, j'ai décidé d'aller me présenter à Orphéa Moulante dans la tenue qui m'avantage le plus en général. J'ai donc retiré mon pantalon et ma chemise et je me suis mis à rôder devant sa porte, employant la ruse bien connue du "Mais où donc ai-je bien pu mettre mes vêtements ?". Pour attirer son attention je me suis mis à chantonner "Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes" (l'avant-dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters) et alors soudain j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos et une voix lancer d'un ton moqueur :  
- Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible mais vous chantez encore plus mal que vous ne sifflez !  
Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour en reconnaissant cette voix.  
- Dolores !  
- Dites-moi Rusard, vous portez une combinaison en laine polaire ou ce sont vos poils ?

**17h20**  
Bigre, c'est toujours aussi douloureux, même après tout ce temps. Pourvu que cet incident malencontreux n'arrive aux oreilles d'aucun membre de la CAMPTP (Convention Annuelle des Mannequins pour Pied de Tout Poil).  
Je me demande ce que ferait Gérard dans ma situation.

**17h25**  
Bah, il me dirait sûrement un truc nul du genre "Il ne faut jamais acheter un chaudron dans la rue à un type très essoufflé".  
Sacré Gérard. Il me manque.

**23h00**  
OOOoooooooooohhhhh ! Gérard devant moi ! Gégé ! De retour !  
Je me demande si c'est grâce à mes prières ou aux cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qui jonchent le sol... Qu'importe ! Gé'a'd est 'evenu !

**23h30**  
Pfff... Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, et devinez ce qu'il m'a dit ? "Il ne faut jamais achete' un chaud'on dans la 'ue à un type t'ès essoufflé". C'était bien la peine qu'il vienne boire mon whisky, tiens.

mercredi 29 octobre  
**10h00**  
Ronde d'inspection. J'ai atrocement mal au crâne et l'estomac qui danse la polka. Il ne faut plus que j'achète des cacahuètes de cette marque, je ne les digère pas.  
Je suis toujours la cible de quolibets dans les couloirs, mais je dois rester fier et digne. Il me faut passer à autre chose et oublier cet incident de parcours. Après tout, j'ai vécu des choses bien plus embarrassantes par le passé.  
Inutile d'insister, je ne les évoquerai pas. C'est exorcisé depuis longtemps.

**23h00**  
Soirée bowling. J'en ai profité pour passer le bonjour de Gérard à Rogue, et Dumbledore, qui met visiblement un point d'honneur à contrarier tous mes projets d'oubliage de l'incident (quel incident, déjà ?), m'a fait :  
- Au fait Rusard, cette séance photo avec Orphéa Moulante ?  
- Vous étiez au courant de la double vie du professeur Ombrage ?  
- Oui, je sais parfaitement que je paie mes enseignants à coups de lance-pierre et qu'il faut bien mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards.  
- Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant !  
- J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de vous laisser découvrir ça par vous-même, a-t-il gloussé d'un air abruti qu'il n'avait volé à personne.  
Il faudra que je lui donne ma propre définition du terme "amusant", à l'occasion. Pour éviter certains malentendus.  
De toute manière je m'en fiche, il est arrivé dernier aux trois parties. Il y a une justice, en fin de compte.

jeudi 30 octobre  
**08h00**  
Allez Gugus, on se reprend ! Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser abattre par cette péronnelle qui colporte des ragots sur mon compte.  
La tête haute, et on se met au boulot !

**11h00**  
Nom d'un caleçon en poils de martre, mais que se passe-t-il donc ? Alors que j'étais occupé à gratter du moisi sur un mur au sixième étage, la Dame Grise s'est glissée derrière moi et m'a pincé les fesses ! Alors que je m'offusquais (je ne suis pas un garçon facile) elle m'a lancé un sourire canaille et s'est éloignée en se tortillant. Ensuite c'est Minerva qui m'a dit : « Tout va comme vous voulez, Argus ? » avec un clin d'oeil coquinou. Minerva ! Alors qu'elle conduit de l'autre côté de la route, si j'ose dire ! Pauvre Albumina, si elle savait... !  
Bizarre, tout ça. Rien d'étonnant dans le fait que les personnages féminins de l'école se soient enfin aperçus que je suis le plus attirant des mâles du château, mais pourquoi toutes en même temps, alors qu'hier encore j'étais la risée de l'école ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est agréable de se sentir à nouveau désirable et désiré.

**15h00**  
Je dois vraiment tirer cette affaire au clair. Passe encore qu'Irma m'attire dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque sous prétexte de changer une bougie et qu'elle se jette sur moi pour essayer de m'arracher mon pantalon avec les dents, mais que Flitwick m'invite à prendre un verre de Vodkarlate dans son bureau pour « apprendre à mieux se connaître », alors là je dis non ! J'aime l'alcool gratuit, mais il y a des limites !  
Le seul homme de ma vie sera toujours Sevy.

**15h15**  
Tiens je vais lui rendre une petite visite, je crois qu'il n'a pas classe à cette heure. J'en profiterai pour prendre des nouvelles de Léon le Gris.

**17h00**  
Severus m'a tout expliqué. Dodo se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir fait de moi la cible de toutes les moqueries alors elle a fait courir le bruit que ce qu'elle avait vu pendant que je me baladais à moitié nu devant sa loge était des plus... généreux. Huhuhu, la brave femme.

**17h12**  
J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un bon fond, en fin de compte. Il faut juste chercher loin sous la surface.

**18h00 **  
Il faut absolument que ça cesse ! Dumbledore m'a appelé dans son bureau soi-disant pour me parler des armures du troisième étage, et en fait il se pavanait en maillot de bain dans son bureau !  
- Qu'en pensez-vous, Rusard ? Vous croyez qu'il faudrait que je fasse un peu plus de sport ?  
Et il s'est mis à faire des pompes sous mon nez en me regardant d'un air lubrique...  
Par les poils aux pattes de la Mère Grattesec, il faut que Dodo m'arrange ça !

**18h30**  
Elle n'était pas dans son bureau, mais puisque j'avais fait le déplacement j'ai un peu fouillé. Elle a l'air d'adorer les chats, et j'ai aussi découvert par accident une sacrée collection d'instruments de torture dans le double-fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. On est faits pour s'entendre, décidément !

**20h00**  
- Dodo !  
- Oh, Charlemagne, quelle bonne surprise !  
- Dodo, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Aussi reconnaissant que je vous sois d'avoir fait éclater la vérité sur mon anatomie exceptionnelle, vous devez arranger ça ! Même le calmar géant a essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi pendant que je ratissais les feuilles mortes au bord du lac. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà discuté avec lui, mais son haleine, c'est pas un cadeau !  
Dodo a eu l'air songeur pendant un instant.  
- Très bien, je dirais que j'ai mal vu à cause de tous vos poils et qu'il devait s'agir d'un gros furoncle...  
Cette femme est diabolique.  
- Bon, en fin de compte ne dites rien. Je vais juste attendre que l'effet retombe.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous causer tout ce souci, Charlemagne. Je voulais simplement me faire pardonner...  
- Ouais ouais, bon, je vous pardonne. Allez, à la prochaine !  
J'ai toujours su que je finirais par être victime de mon sex appeal un jour. Enfin, j'imagine que je ne dois pas me plaindre, je pourrais être moche.

**21h00**  
Non, même avec tous les efforts du monde, je ne pourrais pas être moche. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

**21h30**  
Si j'avais su que cette année serait aussi riche en émotions je me serais reposé pendant les vacances, au lieu d'aller faire du base jumping en Ouganda.

**22h00**  
Peut-être que si je continue de faire semblant de dormir le Baron Sanglant arrêtera de flotter au-dessus de mon lit en se léchant les lèvres et s'en ira draguer ailleurs.


End file.
